Kisah Kasih YunJae
by Akari Five
Summary: Perasaan yang rumit, namun terasa manis saat keduanya begitu tulus untuk saling mengerti dan melindungi. Kisah masa remaja dan segala cerita cinta Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. -YunJae Fanfiction -YAOI
1. The Power of Love

Kisah Kasih YunJae

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

A/N: Mungkin reader yang mampir kesini ada yang merasa familiar dengan ff ini, ya ini ff dari author yang bernama Jung S.A. Fujoyer, dan itu sebenarnya akun milik aku sendiri. Dikarenakan akun itu tidak bisa kubuka dan ingin meneruskan ff ini jadi ff ini akan aku pindahkan kesini dan seterusnya akan kupublish disini. Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca chapter 1 dan 2 ff ini aku beritahukan kalau tidak ada perubahan jadi yang sudah pernah membaca ceritanya tidak perlu repot membaca ulang. Cukup sekian pengumuman dariku, dan silahkan menikmati cerita ff ini ^^

.

.

Chapter 1: The Power of Love

"Kim Jaejoong, mulai detik ini kau harus jadi kekasihku!"

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau tidak bisa seenak—"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Apa yang diinginkan Jung Yunho adalah mutlak."

Dan kelas yang cukup luas itu menjadi hening sesaat, seakan ikut menghayati proses pernyataan cinta tidak romantis dari sang ice prince sekolah ternama itu. Langkah sepatu Yunho semakin menjauh, diikuti dengan gerutuan halus dari kekasih barunya, Kim Jaejoong.

~####~

 _Jaejoong's POV_

"Haahh…"

Sore yang melelahkan, dan sekarang ditambah dengan padatnya jalan raya kota Seoul yang membuat penderitaanku hari ini semakin lengkap. Eumm… tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, saat ini bukan situasi yang membuatku sangat menderita sebenarnya. Yah alasannya adalah karena si tampan yang saat ini resmi menjadi kekasihku sedang duduk tepat di samping kananku, menatap datar jalanan di hadapannya yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil yang aku yakin tujuannya adalah rumah masing-masing.

Ah, apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diri? Baiklah, kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja tampan asal Chungnam. Aku biasa dipanggil Joongie oleh keluargaku atau teman-teman terdekatku. Aku salah satu siswa kelas dua di TOHO high school, sekolah ternama yang murid-muridnya adalah orang-orang berkantong tebal, alias kaya raya. Apa kalian berpikir aku adalah anak orang kaya? Kalau begitu kalian salah besar. Aku adalah anak appa dan umma yang hidup dalam perekonomian yang bisa dibilang menengah kebawah. Aku bisa bersekolah disana karena beasiswa pendidikan dari pemerintah setelah mengetahui seberapa cerdasnya otakku. Aku bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi nyatanya aku memang siswa tercerdas di TOHO high school, hohoho.

Dan sekarang kalian harus berkenalan dengan seorang namja yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyetir. Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Aahhh… dari namanya saja kedengarannya dia adalah orang yang keren, dan dia memang orang paling keren dan tampan di sekolah, atau mungkin di Korea Selatan, atau mungkin di dunia? Eheheh sepertinya aku berlebihan untuk yang terakhir. Dia adalah seorang namja yang terkenal sangat dingin dan cuek, sering berbuat onar dan jarang sekali berbicara, temannya saja mungkin hanya beberapa orang, tidak lebih dari lima orang kurasa. Tapi walau bagaimanapun sifatnya, dia adalah orang paling diidolakan di sekolah. Dengan modal wajah kelewat tampan, tubuh layaknya model-model majalah ternama, dan harta keluarganya yang begitu melimpah, siapa juga yang tidak mengidolakannya walau dengan serentet sifat-sifat buruknya. Dan sejujurnya aku juga termasuk salah satu fanboynya sejak lama.

Ya, aku bertemu Jung Yunho semenjak masuk SMA. Dia yang begitu bersinar dengan segala kelebihannya dengan mudah mengalihkan perhatianku semenjak kali pertama melihatnya. Awal mula aku hanya berpikir sekedar mengagumi Yunho karena tertarik dengan fisiknya. Tapi semakin lama aku memperhatikan namja itu, rasa itu semakin kuat. Jantungku yang akan berdebar tidak karuan jika tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata tajamnya, atau sekedar menatapnya saja dari kejauhan saja sudah mampu membuat wajahku merona begitu merah.

Dan saat istirahat makan siang tadi adalah momen yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa pangeran sekolah sekaligus tukang buat onar seperti Yunho tiba-tiba mendatangi kelasku lalu memutuskan seenaknya bahwa aku harus menjadi kekasihnya saat itu juga. Walau ketidakromantisan caranya mengajakku berpacaran itu sangat wajar, tapi yang menjadi tidak wajar adalah kenapa Yunho memilihku? Bahkan selama ini aku pikir Yunho tidak pernah tau ada makhluk sepertiku bernaung di sekolah ini. Dia selalu dikelilingi siswi-siswi cantik, seksi dan sama kayanya dengan Yunho, jadi kenapa tidak memilih mereka? Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat senang dia malah memilihku, apalagi setauku dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Lamunanku buyar seketika mendengar suara berat yang maskulin itu tiba-tiba berucap singkat. Apa katanya? Sudah sampai? Dan benar saja ternyata, mobil mewahnya sekarang memang telah berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahku. Hei, bagaimana dia bisa tau alamatku?

"Jangan memasang tampang begitu. Tentu saja aku tau dimana kekasihku tinggal."

Aku hanya terbengong heran. Apa Yunho punya kemampuan membaca pikiran? Ahh masih banyak yang belum aku tau sepertinya dari makhluk tampan satu ini.

"N-ne, terimakasih sudah mengantarku Yunho-ssi." aku menatap Yunho sekilas lalu kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup bertingkah wajar jika menatap Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini dan tanpa penghalang. Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak jelas artinya apa, tapi kurasa maksudnya adalah mengiyakan ucapan terimakasihku.

"Eumm ka-kalu begitu aku.. masuk dulu ya. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan hati-hati di jalan." ucapku kembali setelah tidak mendengar suara apapun yang dikeluarkan Yunho dari mulutnya. Baru aku akan membuka pintu mobil tapi tiba-tiba tangan besarnya menarik tanganku pelan, membuat kepalaku refleks mengarah kepadanya, menatap mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu mulai besok."

"Tidak perlu Yunho-ssi, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan karena kau memang wajib terus bersamaku."

Kembali aku cengo mendengarnya. Seenaknya saja orang ini memutuskan. Yah walau aku juga senang sih kalau harus terus bersamanya setiap waktu. Tapi kan tidak begitu juga bicaranya, tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku pulang dulu." tanganku kembali terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil. Belum sampai pintu itu terbuka, kembali tangan Yunho menarikku, dan lagi-lagi aku harus menatapnya. Hahh tidak taukah kau Jung Yunho, aku sudah sangat bersusah payah tidak menampilkan pipiku yang merona dan berusaha menahan debaran jantungku agar tidak lepas dari tempatnya.

"Yang tadi siang… aku serius mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan berdekatan dengan siapapun jadi.. kau juga harus melakukannya."

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Matanya tidak mengarah kepadaku, tapi dari sudut matanya bisa aku lihat keseriusan disana, bukan pandangan cuek dan dingin yang sering ia layangkan jika mengucapkan kata-kata perintah seperti tadi.

"Aku mengerti dan akan berusaha melakukannya." balasku dengan senyuman tulus, walau kekasihku itu tidak melihatnya. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, aku sudah lama mencintai Yunho, dan saat diberi kesempatan untuk menggenggam hatinya, tentu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, dia harus tau seberapa seriusnya aku menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Hanya gumaman kecil yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan Yunho. Sepertinya namja ini senang sekali bergumam tidak jelas. Beberapa menit berlalu kami hanya terdiam di tempat. Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar dari tadi, tidak kuat juga jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Yunho, apalagi sedari tadi genggamannya tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, memaksa jantungku terus memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Eumm a-apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau.. lepaskan genggamanmu? Kurasa eomma sudah menungguku di dalam." tegurku halus dengan sedikit alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangannya lalu memandang ke arah lain. Entahlah kenapa, dia jadi terlihat seperti orang salah tingkah.

"Masuklah."

"Um, sampai jumpa besok Yunho-ssi."

Akhirnya berhasil juga aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari kendaraan mewah itu. Berdiri di samping mobil Yunho, menunggu hingga kendaraan itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Aku berjalan riang memasuki rumah. Hatiku begitu berbunga-bunga saat ini. Walau semua terasa mengejutkan dan terkesan aneh menurutku, tapi setidaknya semua yang terjadi adalah keinginan terbesarku yang bahkan tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Ahh sepertinya kisah bahagia ini harus aku bagi pada Hyunjoong hyungie nanti malam.

 _End of Jaejoong's POV_

~####~

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne eomma."

"Yoochun tadi menelpon, katanya dia mencarimu, dari tadi dia mencoba menghubungi handphonemu tapi tidak kau angkat."

"Handphoneku kehabisan baterai. Aku naik dulu eomma."

Yunho segera berjalan menuju lantai dua rumahnya, tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Pintu bertuliskan Yunho's room dengan cepat ia buka. Tasnya ia lempar ke sembarang arah lalu menjatuhkan diri dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Tangannya merogoh saku celana sekolah, mengambil handphone yang sengaja ia nonaktifkan sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Namja itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri mengingat alasan yang akan terdengar konyol di telinga orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tentu saja, ice prince satu itu sengaja melakukannya agar moment berdua bersama sang kekasih baru tidak diganggu oleh siapapun, dan apa yang dilakukannya adalah pilihan tepat. Bisa-bisa sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah menuju rumah Jaejoong akan terus diinterupsi dengan ocehan dan pertanyaan beruntun dari sang sahabat berdahi lebar, Park Yoochun si playboy berwajah mesum.

Benda canggih segi empat itu sekarang telah tertempel di telinga Yunho, menunggu orang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeob—"

"Yah! Yunho-ah, kenapa telponku tidak kau angkat dari tadi? Kau tau, aku sangat penasaran menunggu ceritamu. Kau sengaja mematikan ponselmu ya?"

"Memang."

"Ck, kau ini memang menyebalkan. Jadi bagaimana acara pulang bareng dengan kekasih cantikmu tadi?"

Yunho memasang tampang sebal mendengar kekehan halus dari Yoochun. Pasti namja satu itu hanya penasaran bagaimana kakunya suasana pulang sekolah Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi, makanya ia jadi bersemangat seperti ini mendengar ceritanya layaknya ibu-ibu penggosip.

"Aku tidak mau bercerita jika kau hanya akan mengejekku nantinya."

"Oohh kalau begitu jadi secara tidak langsung kau sedang mengaku kalau acara pulang sekolah bersamamu tadi sangat tidak romantis eoh? Puahahah…." tawa Yoochun membahana dengan nistanya melalui sambungan telepon kedua makhluk tampan itu.

"Ck, aku tutup telponnya."

"Hei hei, kau ini mudah sekali emosinya, santai saja denganku kawan. Jadi… bagaimana tadi?"

"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak bagaimana yang kau maksud itu."

"Haahh kau ini. Makanya kan sudah kubilang, kau harus belajar denganku untuk menjadi pria romantis. Kau sendiri kan tau Jaejoong itu anak yang ceria dan menyukai hal-hal yang romantis."

"Kau sendiri juga tau aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pria romantis walau sudah kau ajari ribuan kali. Lagipula ajaranmu selalu menyesatkan."

"Yah! Enak saja kau bicara. Jadi apa kau berhasil membujuknya pulang pergi sekolah bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Pasti kau paksa kan?"

"Begitulah."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. Yunho tau sahabatnya itu pasti tidak habis pikir dengan semua cara ajaibnya untuk menjadi kekasih yang –menurutnya- baik untuk Jaejoong. Tentu saja, Yunho memang terlahir menjadi seorang yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimana bisa menjadi seorang pria romantis seperti harapan Yoochun.

"Bisa-bisa Jaejoong jadi takut bersamamu lalu meninggalkanmu kalau kau terus-terusan mengajaknya ini itu dengan kalimat paksaan Yunho-ah."

Berganti helaan napas kini keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia sangat tau jika terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, Jaejoong malah akan takut padanya. Dan tentu ia tidak ingin suatu saat nanti Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mulailah mengerti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan. Kau harus mencoba bersikap hangat padanya. Ini semua demi Jaejoong agar terus bersamamu kan? Jadi ubah sikapmu terhadap Jaejoong mulai dari sekarang."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Yunho mencoba mencerna dengan baik semua nasehat yang Yoochun berikan. Memang benar apa kata sahabatnya itu, Jaejoong tidak akan suka jika dirinya terus bersikap dingin. Dan mulai sekarang, namja tampan itu bertekad akan merubah semua sifat buruknya demi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan kucoba."

"Good boy. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa hubungi aku. Dan kalau Jaejoong mulai bosan padamu, kau juga bisa hubungi aku."

"Dan jika kau berani, aku juga akan menghubungimu untuk memintamu menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

"Kau kejam sekali Yunho-yaa~…"

Yunho merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika mendengar ucapan sok imut dari Yoochun. Bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu berucap menggelikan seperti itu.

"Kau menggelikan Yoochun-ah. Aku tutup telponnya."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Yunho-yaa~ muachh~…"

Buru-buru Yunho memutuskan sambungan telponnya sebelum ia muntah detik itu juga. Yoochun memang senang sekali menggoda dirinya yang paling tidak bisa diajak bercanda itu dengan gombalan-gombalan menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa ia juga sangat betah berada di dekat Yoochun dan menjalin hubungan sahabat sejak kecil.

Yunho bangkit dari acara berbaringnya setelah meletakkan ponsel pintarnya sembarangan di atas ranjang. Jari-jarinya bergerak melepas kancing baju seragamnya dan mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia butuh mandi sekarang juga.

~####~

"Hai Joongie chagi cutie sweetie adik Hyunjoong hyungie yang paling manis. Ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini? Hyung lihat kau sering sekali tersenyum saat makan malam tadi. Kau tidak kesurupan setan yang suka tersenyum kan cantik?"

"Isshh jangan sebut Joongie cantik. Joongie namja tampan, hyung." ucap namja berparas barbie itu dengan kesal, diikuti dengan bibir cherrynya yang terpout imut.

Sang hyung yang tadi tiba-tiba masuk dalam kamarnya hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Tangan namja itu terulur menjepit hidung bangir Jaejoong yang kembali melayangkan gerutuan kesal pada hyungnya.

"Baiklah namja tampan Kim Jaejoong, jadi apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini hum? Ingin berbagi cerita dengan hyungmu ini?"

"Ne hyung. Hyung tau Jung Yunho?"

"Humm dia itu anak penyumbang dana terbesar TOHO high school kan? Yang anaknya tidak pernah senyum itu. Ada apa dengannya? Kau cari gara-gara dengan anak orang kaya itu ya?" ucap Hyunjoong sambil mengingat-ingat nama yang sering ia dengar saat masih di SMA dulu. Hyunjoong yang terpaut 2 tahun dengan Jaejoong saat ini meneruskan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi ternama di Korea Selatan. Tentu dengan biaya beasiswa dari pemerintah. Kedua Kim bersaudara itu memang terkenal memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"Tidak, Joongie tidak pernah cari masalah dengan siapapun kok di sekolah."

"Lalu? Apa dia yang mencari masalah padamu? Katakan biar hyung akan membalasnya nanti." ucap namja itu yang tiba-tiba semangatnya berkobar-kobar. Jaejoong hanya menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan Hyunjoong yang sangat overprotective.

"Bukan hyung, tidak ada yang mencari masalah."

"Lalu?"

"Eumm… itu, Joongie mulai hari ini akan menjadi kekasihnya Jung Yunho." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Bahkan hanya dengan mengucap nama namja tampan itu saja sudah sanggup membuat pipi bulatnya menjadi merah merona.

"Ohh hanya it— MWO? Menjadi kekasih si es berwajah jutek itu? Kau serius Joongie-ah? Bagaimana bisa kau mau menjadi kekasih si pembuat onar seperti Jung Yunho? Aigoo… kau tidak takut dia akan berbuat jahat padamu nantinya?"

"Dia namja yang baik hyung."

"Baik dari mananya? Siswa langganan skorsing itu bukan ciri namja baik-baik Joongie-ah. Dia itu berandalan sekolah, suka berkelahi, suka membolos, bahkan punya teman saja mungkin tidak, kenapa kau mau saja menjadi kekasihnya huh?"

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepala mendengar serentet sifat-sifat buruk Yunho yang Hyunjoong sebutkan. Dia memang membenarkan semuanya, tapi menurutnya Yunho tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan.

"Yunho memang berandalan sekolah, tapi Joongie rasa dia namja baik-baik hyung. Kalian belum tau sifat asli Yunho seperti apa."

"Lalu apa kau tau sifat asli Yunho seperti apa?"

Doe eyes besar itu menatap Hyunjoong sebentar, kemudian menggeleng lemah. Ia memang belum tau banyak hal tentang Yunho, tapi ia sendiri bisa merasakan ketulusan Yunho walau mereka baru dekat hari ini. Itupun dekat disini adalah saat mereka berdua di dalam mobil saat pulang sekolah tadi saja.

"Itu yang hyung khawatirkan Joongie. Hyung takut kau hanya akan dipermainkan Yunho." ucap Hyunjoong sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Ia sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Oleh karena itu ia sangat protektif pada Jaejoong. Tapi hatinya juga jadi tidak tega melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong tiba-tiba jadi muram karena kata-katanya. Ia rasa Jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada pangeran es berwajah tampan mantan sekolahnya dulu.

"Tapi Joongie mencintai Yunho."

Dan akhirnya helaan napas yang Hyunjoong keluarkan. Dugaannya memang tepat. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana mungkin Hyunjoong sanggup menolak keinginan Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu? Bukan sekedar rasa suka atau kagum?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan yakin. Ia tau perasaan apa yang selama ini hinggap di hatinya. Jaejoong sangat tau ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Yunho sejak lama, mencintai segala kebaikan dan keburukan namja itu dengan tulus. Ya, Kim Jaejoong memang mencintai Jung Yunho.

"Joongie benar-benar mencintai Yunho."

Dan Hyunjoong memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Adik manisnya sudah besar sekarang, sudah mengerti tentang perasaan seperti ini. Dan Hyunjoong hanya berharap semua akan berjalan dengan baik, sambil terus menjaga dan mendukung adik kecilnya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, hyung bisa apa kalau Joongie adik hyung yang paling yeppo ini sudah jatuh cinta hum? Tapi kalau namja itu membuatmu sedih sekali saja, hyung tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang-tulang rusuknya. Dia harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal kalau berani menyakiti Jaejoongie. Joongie harus jujur pada hyung jika suatu saat nanti hubungan kalian terjadi apa-apa, ne?"

"Hihihi, hyung seperti ibu-ibu yang akan kehilangan anaknya saja. Joongie akan jujur pada hyung, tapi hyung juga tidak boleh langsung terpancing emosi nantinya."

"Eumm hyung tidak janji jika itu menyangkut adik hyung yang cantik ini."

"Hyuuung…" rajuk Jaejoong dengan bibir yang kembali mengerucut. Ia kesal dengan Hyunjoong yang sering sekali menyebutnya cantik, padahal menurutnya ia adalah namja yang sangat tampan, yah walau tidak setampan Yunho, Hyunjoong atau appanya sih.

"Eheheh jangan sering merengut begitu, nanti tampannya bisa luntur."

"Itu kan salah hyung sendiri."

"Iya iya hyung minta maaf. Cha, sudah malam, saatnya Joongie tidur. Apa perlu hyung nyanyikan lullaby untuk Joongie?"

"Tidak perlu hyung, Joongie bukan anak kecil lagi."

Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum lembut. Ya, adiknya bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi bagi namja itu Jaejoong adalah adik kecilnya sampai kapanpun. Adik kecilnya yang akan selalu ia lindungi walau Jaejoong tidak pernah meminta sekalipun.

"Iya iya hyung tau, Joongie sudah besar sekarang, sudah punya pacar juga lagi." Hyunjoong kembali terkekeh melihat wajah malu-malu adiknya. Tangannya membantu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang telah terbaring di atas ranjang. Tidak lupa satu kecupan sayang ia layangkan pada kening sang adik, mengucapkan selamat tidur, mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong, lalu keluar dari kamar sederhana itu.

Hyunjoong membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamarnya. Pikirannya masih melayang mengenai hubungan spesial sang adik dengan Jung Yunho. Ia tahu selama ini banyak sekali namja yang berusaha mendekati Jaejoong, bahkan teman-teman seangkatannya pun tidak sedikit yang meminta bantuannya secara langsung agar bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, dan Hyunjoong tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah saat itu juga. Ia terlalu sayang dengan Jaejoong dan tidak akan menyerahkan adik satu-satunya itu pada sembarang orang.

Tapi entahlah untuk kali ini. Walau ia sangat tau bahwa Yunho adalah berandalan sekolah, tapi hatinya masih cukup rela jika sang adik memutuskan berhubungan dengan namja itu. Yunho memang tidak sepenuhnya preman sekolah sebenarnya, namja itu baru akan berkelahi jika ada yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih was-was. Yunho bisa saja menyakiti adiknya yang begitu polos dan penurut itu.

"Haahh… tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semoga saja Yunho bisa menjaga Joongie dengan baik. Kalau tidak, aku bersumpah benar-benar akan meremukkan tulang-tulang rusuk namja itu jika berani mempermainkan Joongie." monolog namja itu sebelum tidur. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi kepala lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

~####~

Mata setajam musang itu masih saja terbuka saat lampu kamarnya sudah ia matikan. Harusnya ia tidur sejak tadi, tapi untuk malam ini sepertinya jadi lebih berbeda. Jika malam-malam sebelumnya Yunho hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk melakukan kebiasaannya sebelum tidur, kini sudah hampir satu jam kegiatan rutinnya itu belum juga berhenti. Memang apa yang namja itu lakukan sedari tadi?

"Jaejoong memang namja paling cantik dan manis di dunia." suara maskulin itu terdengar pelan, bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Bibirnya yang hampir tidak pernah melengkung untuk tersenyum itu kini terlihat bergerak membentuk cekungan manis. Jika saja ada gadis atau namja penyuka namja tampan melihat senyumannya, bisa dipastikan jeritan keras akan terdengar hanya untuk mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah tampan itu.

Jujur saja, setiap malam sebelum tidur, namja itu pasti tidak pernah lupa untuk menatap satu-persatu foto-foto Jaejoong yang tersimpan rapi dalam ponsel pintarnya, dan tentu saja semua foto-foto itu ia ambil secara diam-diam. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di TOHO high school, namja itu mulai merasa ketagihan untuk berlama-lama menatap rupa sesempurna bidadari milik Jaejoong.

Ia sendiri sangat heran dengan dirinya saat itu. Awalnya hanya perasaan selalu ingin melihat Jaejoong, tapi lama-kelamaan ada rasa lain yang membuatnya ingin berada di dekat pada namja rupawan itu. Hingga makin hari hatinya makin tidak tenang jika melihat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Ingin rasanya marah dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk hanya meliriknya saja, tapi siapa dia bagi Jaejoong?

Dan siang tadi adalah tindakan paling nekat yang pernah ia lakukan. Yunho memang terkenal sebagai premannya TOHO high school, tidak takut pada apapun dan siapapun. Tapi tindakannya memaksa Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Salahkan saja Yoochun yang memberinya ide gila seperti itu, dan Yunho sendiri yakin playboy mesum itu pasti tidak tahan dengan segala keresahan hatinya karena Jaejoong yang makin hari makin banyak diburu para namja setelah sang kakak lulus dari sekolah itu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Yunho memang harus berterimakasih pada Yoochun karena sudah memberinya jalan keluar yang terkesan lebih berani.

Sejujurnya Yunho selama ini terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Ia tau perbedaannya dengan Jaejoong terlampau jauh. Bukan dilihat dari harta, tapi sifat keduanya. Jaejoong adalah namja yang sangat penurut, polos, baik pada siapapun, ramah, cerdas, dan tentu anak yang sangat sopan, itu sebabnya Jaejoong memiliki begitu banyak teman dan disayang oleh semua orang, baik itu para murid maupun guru di sekolah. Sangat berbeda jauh dengannya. Pemberontak, tukang buat onar, suka berkelahi, suka membolos, sering mendapat skorsing, sangat tidak ramah, dan suka bertindak semaunya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak pernah tulus mengerti dirinya, kalau bukan karena harta, pasti karena fisiknya yang sempurna. Hanya Yoochun yang sejak kecil paling mengerti dirinya dan betah berteman dengannya hingga sekarang.

Dan senyum yang tadi terpatri begitu manis di bibirnya, kini berganti dengan senyum kecut sambil meratapi nasibnya selama ini. Ia sendiri sangat tau bahwa hidupnya selama ini bahkan hampir tidak pernah bahagia. Itulah yang menyebabkannya sangat sulit membentuk sebuah senyuman walau sedikit. Dan pada saat-saat ia bisa menatap wajah Jaejoong seperti inilah yang mampu membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Kau tau, jantungku tidak pernah beres berdetak jika itu hanya untuk memikirkanmu, apa kau juga merasakan seperti itu jika kau memikirkanku? Atau kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkanku?" monolog Yunho sambil menatap foto Jaejoong yang sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di bawah naungan pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah. Pemandangan yang begitu indah, ditambah dengan makhluk indah Tuhan berada disana, walau sebenarnya yang Yunho perhatikan hanya Jaejoong, bukan pemandangannya.

"Maafkan aku untuk kejadian tadi siang. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengekangmu dengan hubungan seperti itu, aku tidak ingin memaksamu terus berada di sampingku dan membuatmu tidak bahagia karena merasa terbebani."

"Tapi aku juga tidak pernah tenang jika kau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Aku ingin hanya diriku yang kau perhatikan, hanya aku yang kau pikirkan. Aku sangat egois bukan? Tapi semua yang aku lakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah, karena aku sangat mencintaimu yang membuatku nekat memonopoli dirimu, memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku."

"Aku tau aku bukan namja baik-baik seperti dirimu, bahkan kita sangat jauh berbeda, dan kurasa kau tidak menyukai namja buruk sepertiku. Tapi aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan merubah semua sifat burukku, aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, menjadi orang yang akan membahagiakanmu, menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu, dan akan menjadi orang nomor satu dalam hatimu suatu saat nanti."

Dan senyum manis yang tadi sempat pudar kini kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Tekadnya sangat kuat kali ini. Ia tau tidak akan mudah merubah semua sifat buruk yang sepertinya sudah mulai mendarah daging dalam kesehariannya, tapi demi Jaejoong agar bahagia bersamanya, ia berjanji akan berusaha.

Dan akhirnya kegiatan rutin yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam itu kini selesai. Yunho sudah benar-benar mengantuk kali ini dan memilih memejamkan mata sambil memeluk ponselnya yang masih menampilkan wajah rupawan Jaejoong.

~####~

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho sudah rapi dengan setelan pakaian sekolahnya. Buku-buku pelajarannya ia cek satu-persatu, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik? Dan untuk kali ini ia mulai meninggalkan satu kebiasaan buruknya yang sering membolos pada saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi entahlah kalau di kelas nanti ia akan mengantuk saat pelajaran sejarah dari Lee seonsaengnim, ia tidak bisa berjanji untuk yang satu itu.

"Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap."

"Iyaa, aku akan segera ke bawah." teriak Yunho dengan membahana dari dalam kamarnya. Karena terlalu semangat, namja itu bahkan tidak sadar sudah berteriak begitu kencang hingga membuat sang pelayan rumah berjengit terkejut karena suaranya.

Yunho segera menarik tas sekolah dan menyambar kunci mobilnya di atas meja, berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang makan, membuat seluruh pelayan yang melihatnya harus mengerutkan kening karena heran. Tidak biasanya sang tuan muda begitu rajin dan sudah rapi saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 5 menit, biasanya juga saat jam masuk sekolah sudah sangat mepet baru Yunho turun dari kamarnya, dan itu pun dengan gerakan yang terlihat sangat malas (karena aku ga tau jam masuk sekolah di KorSel jam berapa, jadi aku buat jam 7.30 disini).

"Eomma tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya.

"Nyonya sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali, tuan muda." jelas sang pelayan yang mendapat respon helaan napas dari Yunho. Selalu seperti ini saat ia sarapan ataupun makan malam, kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, jarang sekali memperhatikan dirinya.

Dan acara sarapan pagi itu tetap dilalui Yunho sendirian dengan kembali tergesa-gesa karena takut terlambat menjemput Jaejoong. Kata Yoochun, Jaejoong selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah, jadi dia juga harus cepat-cepat menjemput Jaejoong jika tidak mau namja cantik itu keburu pergi duluan.

~####~

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku menunggu di depan pagar rumahmu.

-Yunho-

Jaejoong terbengong tidak jelas setelah membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. Bahkan ia baru saja memulai sarapan dengan keluarganya, tapi Yunho sudah menunggunya di depan pagar. Setaunya selama ini namja itu baru sampai di sekolah beberapa menit sebelum bel pertanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Dan yang membuatnya lebih bingung lagi adalah bagaimana Yunho bisa tau nomor telponnya?

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Yunho akan lama menunggunya jika ia teruskan sarapan hingga selesai, jadi ia pikir akan menyelesaikan sarapan pagi ini lebih cepat agar Yunho tidak perlu menungguinya terlalu lama. Tapi belum sempat ia berucap, ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan satu pesan baru kembali masuk dengan nomor sama seperti tadi.

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jika kau masih sarapan, sarapan saja dulu dengan tenang, tidak perlu memikirkanku. Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau selesai.

Dan sepertinya Jaejoong mulai yakin kekasih barunya itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Siapa Joongie-ah? Dari tadi mengirimimu pesan terus, memangnya ada apa?"

"Temanku eomma dan tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan eommanya. Seperti kata Yunho, ia akan menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

Keluarga sederhana itu kini telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mulai bersiap pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing dengan kendaraan berbeda, walau sama-sama bis umum sebenarnya. Tuan Kim yang akan pergi ke kantor, Hyunjoong yang pergi ke kampus, dan Jaejoong yang pergi ke sekolah memiliki arah yang berbeda-beda dan menyebabkan ketiganya harus menaiki bis yang berbeda pula.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah melihat Yunho yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar pada kap mobil yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah Jaejoong. Ketiga anggota keluarga Jaejoong ikut memandang Yunho. Hanya Hyunjoong yang menatap biasa pada namja itu. Sepertinya Yunho sedang melancarkan sikap seorang kekasih yang pengertian pikirnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pagar lalu membukanya, membuat Yunho akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Hyunjoong bersama appa dan eommanya mengikuti dari arah belakang. Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong berdiri sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tersenyum walau sedikit pada anggota keluarga kekasihnya itu, tapi entah mengapa kebiasaannya yang tidak terbiasa tersenyum membuatnya hanya memasang tampang datar kali ini.

"Temanmu Joongie?" tanya nyonya Kim sambil menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan ibu dari kekasihnya yang hanya menganggapnya teman Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingin membenarkan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mau hanya dianggap teman saja.

"Bu—"

"Iya eomma, dia teman Joongie. Perkenalkan, namanya Yunho. Yunho-ssi, perkenalkan ini eomma, appa, dan itu Hyunjoong hyung."

Dan disaat itu juga Yunho merasa hatinya seperti dicubit secara kasat mata. Kenapa Jaejoong membenarkan ucapan eommanya? Kenapa Jaejoong mengatakan Yunho hanya temannya? Apa Jaejoong memang tidak suka berpacaran dengannya?

"Ne, Jung Yunho imnida." kata Yunho yang akhirnya hanya memilih mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan walau dengan nada yang begitu datar sambil dengan sedikit membungkuk ke arah orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Semangatnya pagi ini luntur begitu saja setelah memikirkan alasan Jaejoong yang hanya menganggapnya teman.

"Salam kenal Yunho-ssi. Apa kalian akan pergi bersama?"

"Iya eomma, kami sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama pagi ini."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu pergilah. Yunho-ssi, titip anak ahjumma yang manja ini ya."

"Eomma…" gerutuan dari Jaejoong kembali terdengar pagi ini setelah dicap manja oleh eommanya, walau dia sendiri mengakui kalau dia memang manja.

"Ne, ahjumma. Kalau begitu aku dan Jaejoong berangkat sekarang. Ayo Jaejoong-ah." ajak Yunho, lalu membungkuk pada kedua orangtua Jaejoong kemudian berlalu menuju mobilnya. Jaejoong berpamitan sebentar kemudian mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak lama kemudian mobil mewah itu pun berlalu dari depan rumah Jaejoong, menyisakan tatapan heran Hyunjoong dengan apa yang adiknya itu katakan tadi.

Suasana dalam mobil itu hening seperti saat kemarin mereka bersama. Yunho yang memang orang yang sangat kaku membuat Jaejoong menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sesekali namja rupawan itu melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang terus berkonsentrasi dengan menyetirnya.

Saat ini Jaejoong kembali memikirkan ucapannya tadi bersama sang eomma. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau menyembunyikan hubungannya bersama Yunho pada siapapun, terutama pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa belum siap mengatakan apapun pada dua orang paling ia sayang itu. Ia takut appa dan eommanya menjadi tidak suka dan memaksanya agar berjauhan dengan Yunho. Ia masih ingin menikmati masa indahnya bersama Yunho walau dengan kondisi yang sangat kaku dan dingin seperti kali ini.

"Yunho-ssi, maaf untuk ucapanku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." potong Yunho segera. Sudah cukup semangatnya tiba-tiba turun pagi ini, dan ia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang mungkin saja hanya akan kembali menyakiti hatinya.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam sekarang. Tiba-tiba pikirannya menjadi kalut mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terkesan dingin padanya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan hubungannya bersama Yunho, ia takut jika orangtuanya melarang. Tapi yang ada sekarang Yunho malah begitu dingin padanya. Dan kini kepalanya hanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut penyesalannya pada Yunho.

' Maaf.'

~####~

Pelajaran sejarah dari Lee seonsaengnim telah berjalan dari setengah jam yang lalu di kelas Yunho. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan baik semua penjelasan dari guru berperawakan tegas itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Yunho. Namja itu memang tidak tidur seperti perkiraannya tadi pagi, tapi matanya terlihat menerawang entah kemana.

"Haahh…" helaan napas bosan keluar dari mulut Yunho melihat namja yang kira-kira lebih tua darinya 20 tahun di depan kelas itu sedang asik menceritakan sesuatu tentang masa lalu Korea Selatan. Karena malas melihat tampang gurunya, Yunho lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, menatap awan-awan putih yang berkumpul begitu banyak di atas langit.

Dan kini jantungnya kembali berdenyut sakit saat pikirannya kembali terbang menuju kejadian pagi tadi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya sebatas teman bagi namja itu. Ia sangat tidak rela sebenarnya. Tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, Yunho mulai mengerti.

Mungkin Jaejoong masih belum benar-benar menerima namja berandalan seperti dirinya. Ia sadar bagaimana buruknya dirinya, dan orangtua mana yang mau anaknya memiliki kekasih berandalan sepertinya? Jadi sepertinya menerima keputusan Jaejoong seperti ini menjadi jalan terbaik, daripada ia harus mendapat teguran dari orangtua Jaejoong agar segera menjauhi anak mereka. Ya, menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik, walau hatinya akan terus merasa sakit. Tapi setidaknya Jaejoong masih mau bersamanya.

Yunho tau apa yang kurang dari dirinya, dan ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Jaejoong dengan mengubah semua sifat buruknya secara perlahan. Ia akan buktikan jika dia adalah namja yang tepat untuk Jaejoong, dan pantas dipandang sebagai pendamping yang baik untuk Jaejoong suatu saat nanti.

Matanya yang tadi terarah memandang awan yang terbawa angin di langit, kini beralih menuju buku sejarah yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan di atas meja. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka lembaran kertas tebal itu, mencari halaman tentang awal mula terjadi perang Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara, materi yang dibawakan Lee seonsaengnim kali ini. Mata tajamnya yang tadi terlihat bosan kini terlihat fokus sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan kelas.

Yunho akan berusaha merubah semua sifat buruknya demi Jaejoong. Ya, hanya demi Jaejoong namja dingin itu bisa begini. The power of love, aniya?

~END~

Yeahh satu ff baru lagi :3

Untuk ff kali ini aku buat yang ringan-ringan aja dengan tema kehidupan cinta masa remaja Yunho dan Jaejoong saat bersekolah. Tidak terlalu berat dan aku membuatnya hanya oneshoot, atau mungkin nanti twoshoot, atau beberapa chapter singkat. Jadi satu cerita hingga end hanya ada satu konflik. Jadi ff ini aku buat sebagai kumpulan oneshoot gitu.

Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya akan berada pada konflik yang berbeda-beda. Jadi kalau misalkan teman-teman ada ide, teman-teman bisa kasih saran untuk chapter berikutnya, asal temanya tetap school life dan tentu rate T yang aman. Kalian bisa tuliskan ide-ide kalian untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya di kolom review, atau langsung PM, atau lewat fb juga bisa, terserah yang bisa kalian gunakan yang mana ^^ Kalau ada kesempatan dan aku tidak kehilangan mood ngetik, akan aku usahakan buat ff nya :D

Cha, sekian dulu, semoga suka dengan tulisanku kali ini :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


	2. You're Scaring Me

Kisah Kasih YunJae

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

Chapter 2: You're Scaring Me

Hari kedua menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho ternyata cukup merepotkan bagi Jaejoong. Ia pikir tidak akan ada yang perduli karena cara Yunho mengajaknya berpacaran bahkan tidak ada kesan romantis sedikitpun. Tapi itulah ternyata yang menjadi bahan perbincangan siswa-siswi sekolah elit tersebut.

Kejadian kemarin seakan menjadi sebuah lelucon yang tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan bagi mereka. Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpikir demikian jika sang ice prince sekolah merekalah yang melayangkan pernyataan tidak romantis tersebut. Apalagi kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tidak cukup terkenal, kecuali saat pengumuman nilai ujian saja. Siapa yang mau percaya?

Tapi apa yang semua murid lihat pagi ini memang sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong keluar bersama dari mobil mewah Yunho, berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas, dan beberapa murid di sekitar mereka dapat mendengar percakapan super singkat yang terkesan kaku dari keduanya, yang intinya adalah Yunho akan pulang bersama dengan Jaejoong. Dan semua penghuni sekolah pun harus meyakinkan diri mereka saat itu juga jika Yunho dan Jaejoong memang telah memiliki hubungan istimewa.

"Joongie, kau memang benar-benar berpacaran dengan Yunho?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata masih belum bisa yakin dengan hubungan YunJae.

"Iya Suie. Kau masih tidak percaya?" Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah. Makan siang kali ini ia akan bersama sahabat imutnya yang kebetulan juga membawa bekal sendiri.

"Aku… aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Kupikir orang seperti Yunho akan melajang seumur hidup. Kalaupun dia memiliki pendamping, kupikir pendampingnya akan seperti nenek sihir, sama sepertinya yang mirip penyihir jahat." ujar namja itu dengan penuh ketegaan untuk Yunho. Tubuh berisinya kini terduduk di samping Jaejoong, lalu membuka kotak bekal yang terisi dengan ayam goreng favoritnya.

"Kenapa Suie bicara begitu? Yunho adalah orang baik, nyatanya saja dia tidak pernah menyakitiku."

"Kan kau baru bersamanya dua hari ini Joongie, dia pasti belum menunjukkan sisi asli dirinya yang menyeramkan."

"Yunho bukan orang yang menyeramkan kok Suie. Yunho pasti orang baik."

"Haahh… kau mengatakan begitu karena belum pernah merasakan aura seram dari Yunho. Aku saja pernah hampir menjadi sasaran tinjunya karena bola tendanganku salah sasaran dan hampir mengenainya. Untung saat itu ada Seunghyun sunbae yang menolongku, akhirnya aku tidak jadi kena pukul oleh Yunho."

Jaejoong yang mendengar cerita Junsu menjadi terdiam sebentar. Suapan pertama yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya ia tahan. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah bercerita mengenai hal ini padanya, itu sebabnya Jaejoong jadi cukup terkejut bahwa kekasihnya ternyata pernah hampir menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang itu."

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan dan malah asik dengan angka-angka memusingkan dari Cho seonsaengnim." si imut itu pun mendengus sebal mengingat kejadian sialnya waktu itu. Sudah ia sangat ketakutan karena hampir mendapat pukulan dari Yunho, saat Junsu bercerita pada sahabatnya pun ternyata malah tidak didengarkan. Sial sekali baginya.

"Eoh? Eheheh maaf Suie, kan Joongie waktu itu sedang konsentrasi penuh." kilah Jaejoong lalu mulai menikmati bekalnya hari ini. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kalau dirinya sudah mengabaikan cerita sedih Junsu, padahal sahabatnya itu sedang butuh tempat curhat saat itu.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah memikirkan itu lagi, membuat sebal saja. Kembali ke topik utama, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong meletakkan sepasang sumpitnya di atas kotak bekal lalu menghela napas. Harus berapa kali ia meyakinkan Junsu agar percaya tentang hubungan spesial dirinya dengan Yunho?

"Kan sudah kubilang kami memang berpacaran Suie, kau ini tidak percayaan sekali sih." Jaejoong kembali mengambil sumpitnya lalu melanjutkan makan. Ia sangat lapar untuk siang ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir denganmu Joongie, aku takut Yunho akan menyakitimu."

Keduanya pun terdiam. Tidak ada yang bergerak walau sekedar untuk melanjutkan suapkan makan siang mereka yang tinggal setengah, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau seperti Hyungjoong hyung saja Suie. Kenapa kalian begitu mengkhawatirkan hubunganku dengan Yunho? Padahal aku sangat senang memiliki hubungan ini dengannya."

Junsu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kanannya. Doe eyes besar itu pun ikut menatap mata kecilnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan ia menyukai hubungan ini? Padahal tidak seorangpun di sekolah yang tidak tau tentang reputasi buruk dari Yunho, tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu rela menjadi kekasihnya Yunho? Apa Yunho telah melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong agar namja rupawan itu mau dengannya? Tapi pikiran jahat itu buyar saat mata teduh Jaejoong menyiratkan keyakinan, menatapnya dengan kesungguhan. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja karena kami sangat menyayangimu Joongie, aku dan Hyunjoong hyung takut jika kau dipermainkan Yunho nantinya karena dia itu bukan namja yang baik. Padahal banyak namja baik-baik yang mengejarmu, ada Seunghyun sunbae, ada Siwon, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih Yunho yang jelas-jelas tidak sebanding dengan dua orang itu? Padahal kalau—"

"Sudah Suie, jangan bandingkan Yunho dengan siapa pun!"

Junsu pun menghentikan ocehannya melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah murung. Niatnya tadi hanya ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya itu bahwa ada manusia tampan lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Yunho, tapi kenapa Jaejoong jadi terlihat sedih?

"W-wae? Mereka memang pantas untuk kau jadikan kekasih, bukannya Yunho."

"Aku mencintai Yunho."

Mata kecil Junsu pun membulat seketika. Cinta? Bagaimana bisa namja paling cerdas di TOHO high school itu bisa mencintai Yunho? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan bercanda Joongie. Apa yang bisa dicintai dari Yunho? Namja berkelakuan buruk seperti Yunho tidak pantas mendapatkan cintamu. Ada apa dengan otakmu huh?"

"Aku tidak bercanda dan aku benar-benar mencintai Yunho. Memangnya kenapa? Yunho juga manusia biasa seperti Seunghyun sunbae dan Siwon, hanya sifat mereka saja yang berbeda, lalu kenapa Suie seburuk itu memandang Yunho? Kumohon, jangan berpikir kalau Yunho adalah manusia paling jahat, pasti ada alasan kuat yang membuat Yunho sering bersikap buruk. Dan aku yakin Yunho adalah orang yang baik."

Kini kedua namja manis itu kembali terdiam. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu ingin untuk terus membela Yunho. Apa karena cintanya kepada Yunho yang membuatnya terus berpikir positif tentang namja itu? Tapi ia sendiri yakin jika Yunho tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan.

"Hanya kepada Yunho aku merasakan semua perasaan ini Suie. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku."

Junsu pun akhirnya hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ia tau, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong, namja itu juga pasti akan bersikeras untuk mempertahankan perasaannya. Ya, walau sangat penurut, tapi Jaejoong juga sangat keras kepala. Dan Junsu pun tidak akan pernah menang jika sudah mengahadapi Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Haruskah ia mengalah dan membiarkan Jaejoong bersama Yunho?

"Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menghalangimu Joongie. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia bersamanya dan juga kuharap Yunho bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan tidak pernah menyakitimu." Junsu pun memilih untuk membiarkan perasaan sang sahabat tumbuh semakin dalam kepada Yunho. Dengan senyum manis Jaejoong, ia tau dengan tidak menghalanginya, Jaejoong akan bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya itu. Ya, dan ia pun akan terus menjaga dan mengawasi sang sahabat dari belakang.

"Gomawo Suie. Ayo habiskan bekalnya."

Dua sahabat bermarga Kim itu pun kembali melahap hingga habis bekal masing-masing dengan senyum di bibir. Tidak pernah lepas pula ocehan-ocehan tidak penting Junsu yang ikut menemani. Yah walau tidak penting, itulah yang membuat kedua namja itu menjadi semakin dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain.

~####~

Bel nyaring pertanda pelajaran terakhir usai kini terdengar melewati telinga tiap siswa-siswi TOHO high school, membuat gurat lelah yang sedari tadi terpampang di wajah mereka kini berganti dengan sorak gembira. Memangnya siapa juga yang tidak gembira saat waktu untuk terlepas dari kegiatan memusingkan bernama belajar itu selesai? Jaejoong yang notabene adalah siswa tercerdas saja juga sangat bahagia.

"Joongie, aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, ottokhae? bisakah kau membantuku hari ini? Kumohon Joongie, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu." si imut bertubuh montok itu tiba-tiba mendatangi tempat Jaejoong duduk dan dengan tergesa-gesa memberondong Jaejoong dengan ucapannya. Sedangkan sang sahabat hanya mengerutkan kening heran sambil memasukkan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas. Ada apa dengan Junsu memangnya?

"Tentu saja, memangnya Suie butuh bantuan apa?"

"Malam ini appa mengadakan jamuan makan malam dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya, aku juga disuruh ikut karena banyak teman dekat appa. Tapi aku lupa membeli baju baru Joongie, eomma juga tidak bisa menemaniku belanja hari ini. Jadi aku sangat membutuhkanmu, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu untuk masalah ini. Ne, kau bisa membantuku kan?" wajah imut Junsu kini terlihat memelas menunggu jawaban 'iya' dari Jaejoong. Keadaannya kali ini sungguh mendesak untuk mendapat bantuan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, Joongie akan membantu Suie. Tapi—"

Langkah sepatu seseorang yang kini berhenti di depan pintu kelas Jaejoong membuat kedua namja manis itu menolehkan kepala. Si tampan seorang pangeran sekaligus preman sekolah itu telah berdiri tegap tidak jauh dari mereka dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Terlihat begitu cool sekaligus menawan bukan?

Raut wajah Jaejoong dan Junsu pun kini berubah setelah saat sepasang manik tajam itu mengarah menuju mereka. Jaejoong yang terlihat kembali malu-malu dan Junsu yang tiba-tiba berubah horror melihat tatapan Yunho yang sebenarnya hanya tatapan tajam yang sering diperlihatkannya. Lalu kenapa Junsu terlihat begitu takut dengan Yunho?

"Ayo Suie." Jaejoong menarik tangan sang sahabat agar mengikutinya berjalan menuju Yunho berdiri sekarang. Wajah imut Junsu terlihat semakin ketakutan saat keduanya telah berada tepat di hadapan sang pangeran es.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Yunho dengan suara maskulinnya yang sangat disukai Jaejoong.

"Eumm untuk hari ini kurasa kita tidak bisa pulang bersama Yunho-ssi, aku harus membantu Junsu membeli pakaian sekarang." wajah merah yang tidak mampu Jaejoong tutupi kembali terlihat, walau cara bicaranya terdengar biasa. Yang bereaksi tidak biasa kini adalah Junsu. Mendengar namanya disebutkan di hadapan Yunho, membuat namja itu semakin mengkeret takut sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jaejoong, walau sebenarnya hal itu hanya percuma karena Yunho bisa melihatnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau bilang akan pulang bersamaku."

"Maaf, tapi Junsu juga sangat membutuhkanku Yunho-ssi."

"Ck?!"

Junsu sedikit mengintip dari balik punggung Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau jika Yunho dan Jaejoong akan pulang bersama. Kalau ia tau sejak awal, Junsu lebih baik memaksa eommanya saja untuk memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Ia masih terlalu takut dengan Yunho setelah insiden tendangan salah sasaran waktu itu, dan untuk kali ini Junsu tidak ingin mencari masalah lain dengan Yunho.

"Err… Joongie, sebaiknya aku—"

"Baiklah, aku antar." ucap Yunho singkat, padat, dan membuat kedua manusia manis itu cukup heran. Jung Yunho bersedia menjadi supir mereka?

"Kalau kau pergi hanya dengan bocah itu, itu artinya aku melanggar janji untuk pulang bersamamu." jelas Yunho dengan tampang tetap cool sambil memandang ke arah lain. Mana mungkin kan ia berkata jujur jika sebenarnya Yunho hanya ingin tetap pulang bersama Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Yunho-ssi. Junsu membawa mobil sendiri, kami bisa pergi menggunakan mobil Junsu." Jaejoong berkata dengan lembut, takut jika ucapannya membuat Yunho tidak suka. Sebenarnya Junsu tidak benar-benar membawa mobil sendiri sih, karena namja itu sebenarnya tidak bisa menyetir.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak merasa direpotkan, dan tadi pagi kau juga sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamaku. Aku akan mengantar kalian. Ayo."

Dan keputusan Yunho pun telah final. Namja itu berjalan duluan meninggalkan duo Kim itu menuju parkiran. Mau bagaimanapun apa yang Yunho inginkan haruslah terpenuhi, dan itu juga berlaku untuk saat ini.

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun mau tidak mau akhirnya menurut saja. Sebenarnya Jaejoong senang-senang saja sih akan pulang bersama Yunho lagi, itu berarti dia akan bersama sang pujaan hatinya lagi. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah Junsu, dari tadi wajahnya terus menampakkan raut takut karena harus berurusan dengan Yunho lagi.

"Jo-Joongie, aku takut, sebaiknya tidak jadi saja ya. Aku takut Yunho akan marah padaku."

"Haahh, kan sudah Joongie bilang Yunho itu baik, jadi Suie tidak perlu takut. Yunho tidak akan marah kok."

"Tapi wajahnya tadi menyeramkan sekali Joongie."

"Bukannya wajahnya Yunho memang begitu ya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Setaunya Yunho memang selalu memasang ekspresi begitu.

"Eumm memang sih. Ah pokoknya aku takut dengannya Joongie, nanti kalau dia mengingat kejadian waktu itu dan berniat memukulku bagaimana?"

"Suie jangan takut, kan ada Joongie." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dadanya sok keren di hadapan Junsu, yang dibalas delikan malas oleh sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya memang hanya Jaejoong sih yang bisa membantunya.

"Ayo Suie, tidak perlu takut, Yunho tidak akan marah kok. Dia mungkin baru akan marah jika kau terlalu banyak berpikir dan membuatnya menunggu. Ayo." Jaejoong pun dengan cepat menarik tangan Junsu menuju parkiran luas milik sekolah mereka, dimana tempat Yunho menunggu mereka.

Dan saat menemukan mobil merah dengan harga selangit itu masih disana, Jaejoong pun menarik Junsu agar lebih cepat berjalan. Sang pengemudi berwajah tampan sudah siap di posisinya di belakang kemudi. Dan mungkin karena ia dan Junsu terlalu lama, membuat Yunho memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Ketukan di kaca pintu mobilnya membuat perhatian Yunho teralih. Dua orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya memunculkan diri juga. Baru saja tangannya akan membuka pintu mobil di bagian depan, ternyata Jaejoong lebih dulu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Ah ia hampir lupa jika Junsu ada bersama sang kekasih.

Dan perjalanan menuju mall terlengkap se Korea Selatan itu hanya ditemani dengan deru mobil yang terdengar seperti bisikan, tidak lupa suara napas ketiga orang siswa seumuran itu yang terdengar halus. Junsu yang biasanya sangat berisik dan hyperaktif jika bersama Jaejoong kini hanya terdiam kaku di tempat duduknya. Tidak lupa dengan wajah imutnya yang hanya dipenuhi raut seperti orang ingin menangis. Rupanya Junsu cukup trauma juga dengan kejadian waktu itu, sampai-sampai membuatnya hingga seperti ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama menuju tempat tujuan karena sekolah mereka dan mall tersebut sama-sama berada di pusat kota. Setelah mobil Yunho terparkir dengan baik, Jaejoong dan Junsu pun bersiap keluar dari kendaraan tersebut.

"Yunho-ssi, kau tidak ingin ikut ke dalam?" tanya Jaejoong yang akan membuka pintu mobil tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Yunho tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak, aku menunggu disini saja."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama."

Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya sih kalau Jaejoong mau berlama-lama juga dia tidak ambil pusing. Yunho malas terlalu cepat pulang ke rumah, pasti dia akan sendirian lagi nantinya. Walau sebenarnya menunggu di dalam mobil sama-sama sendirian juga, tapi setidaknya alasannya sendiri kan untuk menunggu kekasih cantiknya.

Kedua makhluk manis itu kini menyibukkan diri dengan memilih berbagai pakaian mahal di salah satu toko di mall tersebut. Sebenarnya sih hanya Jaejoong saja yang sibuk sedari tadi, Junsu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, layaknya seorang bocah yang mengikuti sang eomma sedang berbelanja. Junsu memang selalu mengandalkan Jaejoong jika hal itu adalah tentang fashion. Selera sahabatnya dalam hal fashion sangat patut diacungi jempol. Semua pakaian ataupun aksesoris yang dipilihkan Jaejoong untuk Junsu selalu terlihat pas dan membuat penampilannya jadi lebih menarik. Bahkan eommanya pun kadang meminta bantuan Jaejoong jika akan bertemu dengan teman-teman arisannya.

Pakaian serba mahal beserta aksesoris yang Jaejoong pilih telah sampai di meja kasir. Giliran Junsu kini yang maju untuk membayar kebutuhannya itu dengan sebuah gold card miliknya. Tidak lupa kan jika murid di TOHO high school itu orang kaya semua? Dan tentu saja Kim Junsu juga pasti memiliki benda tipis tersebut.

"Joongie, kita menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam ternyata. Apa Yunho akan marah jika kita selama ini?"

"Entahlah Suie. Sebaiknya kita lebih cepat ke parkiran. Aku juga takut jika Yunho sampai marah nantinya."

Dengan terburu-buru kedua namja manis itu pun berjalan menuju parkiran. Saking asiknya memilih ini itu untuk Junsu, bahkan Jaejoong menyempatkan membeli sebuah boneka gajah abu-abu yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, membuat keduanya tidak merasa sudah sangat lama menghabiskan waktu. Lupa jika saat ini ada yang menunggu mereka sendirian di mobil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mencari letak mobil Yunho tadi terparkir. Tentu saja, dengan warna merah dan beberapa modifikasi di beberapa bagian membuat mobil Yunho begitu mudah dikenali. Jaejoong berjalan takut-takut menuju kendaraan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja nyalinya yang tadi terkumpul penuh menjadi kabur entah kemana saat yang mulai terpikir adalah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang dingin karena terlalu lama menunggu. Junsu mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya sendiri. Jaejoong yakin wajah sahabatnya itu sekarang jauh lebih menyedihkan lagi. Semakin dekat dengan tujuan, Jaejoong bisa melihat jendela di kursi penumpang depan terbuka penuh.

"Yunho-ssi?" panggil Jaejoong cukup pelan. Yunho bersandar di kursinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan headset yang terpasang di telinga. Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Yunho ternyata tertidur dalam mobil.

"Joongie? Kenapa?" tanya Junsu yang heran melihat sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam setelah menyebut nama Yunho tadi. Jaejoong masih tidak meresponnya, membuat namja imut itu penasaran apa yang membuat sang sahabat menjadi tidak memperdulikannya. Junsu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping, dan yang dilihatnya kini adalah wajah damai Yunho yang tertidur.

"Joongie, Yunho tampan ya ternyata."

Jaejoong langsung mendelik tidak suka ke arah sahabatnya itu. Walau Jaejoong merasa bangga Junsu memuji kekasihnya, tapi ada perasaan tidak suka saat Junsu mengatakannya. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri bingung kenapa ia jadi kesal pada ucapan Junsu.

"Ehehe, kau jadi berwajah menakutkan seperti Yunho. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil Yunhomu kok Joongie. Aku lebih suka dengan pria yang romantis."

Wajah kesal Jaejoong kini berubah menjadi malu-malu. Yunhonya? Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika Yunho menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu, yang penting sekarang membangunkan Yunho, jika tidak pulang secepatnya bisa-bisa eommanya akan marah nanti.

"Yunho-ssi," panggil Jaejoong lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahu Yunho pelan, dan untungnya Yunho langsung terbangun setelah itu. Sepertinya tidur namja itu tidak nyenyak di tempat seperti ini.

"Umhh," suara serak Yunho terdengar. Mata tajam itu mulai terbuka perlahan, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis padanya. Oh, apakah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang?

"Jae?"

"Ne, aku dan Junsu sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Yunho pun segera memperbaiki penampilannya, melepas headset lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Ahh, tubuhnya jadi serasa remuk setelah tertidur dengan cara duduk barusan.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah rumah Junsu. Tidak memakan waktu banyak menuju perumahan elit tempat tinggal sahabat Jaejoong itu. Dan saat ini mobil Yunho telah berhenti di depan rumah besar Junsu. Jaejoong ikut keluar membantu membawa barang-barang Junsu yang cukup banyak. Berbelanja hampir tiga jam membuatnya harus membawa pulang enam kantong besar, dan itu membuat Junsu kesulitan membawanya.

Jaejoong kembali menuju mobil Yunho dan akan membuka pintu bagian belakang sebelum Yunho membukakan pintu depan terlebih dahulu.

"Masuklah."

Jaejoong hanya menurut dan kini suasana hanya hening selama perjalanan, sama seperti hari kemarin. Yunho masih belum bisa menjadi lebih terbuka dan Jaejoong masih malu-malu untuk mengajak Yunho berbicara, tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan tipe orang seperti Yunho. Namun beberapa saat Jaejoong akhirnya mengingat sesuatu yang sempat ingin ia sampaikan pada Yunho.

"Eumm Yunho-ssi, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menjemputku terlalu pagi seperti tadi. Kalau pun kau terlambat menjemputku, aku akan menunggumu di rumah, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Baiklah." jawab Yunho dengan sangat singkat. Sebenarnya pikirannya jadi kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, saat Jaejoong hanya menyebutnya teman di hadapan keluarganya. Tapi Yunho sendiri sudah berjanji untuk mengerti keadaan mereka sekarang demi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong agar terus berjalan dengan baik. Yunho sudah berjanji untuk berubah bukan?

Setelah mobil Yunho berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Jaejoong, namja manis itu pun keluar setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada sang kekasih, dan setelahnya mobil itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Hari kedua menjadi kekasih Yunho ternyata membuatnya sangat bahagia. Setelah melihat Yunho yang sepertinya tidak marah dengan kegiatan belanjanya bersama Junsu yang memakan waktu sangat lama, hari ini pun ia begitu beruntung dapat melihat wajah tertidur Yunho, sangat tampan dan dengan memikirkan hal tersebut saja sudah sanggup membuat kedua pipi bulat Jaejoong menjadi sangat merah, bahkan sampai terasa panas hingga membuatnya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi rona merah tersebut. Ia tidak perduli lagi Junsu yang selalu ketakutan saat berdekatan dengan Yunho atau ucapan kagum sang sahabat tadi karena melihat wajah tampan Yunho, yang penting sekarang adalah cara membuat detak jantungya agar kembali normal dan menahan senyumnya jika tidak ingin disebut Hyungjoong hyungnya kerasukan setan yang suka tersenyum lagi.

~END~

Terimakasih untuk ide yang telah disumbangkan untuk ff ini. Aku akan mengusahakan membuat cerita dengan ide tersebut, tapi tetap mengikuti alur yang sudah aku buat, jadi bersabar ya :D

Terimakasih untuk reviewer dan reader semua yang sudah menyempatkan mampir #bow :D

Cha, sekian dulu, semoga suka dengan tulisanku kali ini :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


	3. Super'HERO'

Kisah Kasih YunJae

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

Chapter 3: Super'HERO'

Hari demi hari dilewati pasangan YunJae tanpa banyak halangan, namun juga tanpa tantangan. Yunho masih dengan sifat dingin dan kakunya sedangkan Jaejoong masih begitu malu-malu berdekatan dengan Yunho. Tentu hal ini membuat hubungan keduanya tidak berkembang sedikitpun.

Lain hal dengan pasangan dadakan diatas, fans Yunho yang notabene adalah siswi-siswi cantik dan berduit makin terlihat gerah dengan kedekatan idola mereka dengan Jaejoong. Walau dua namja itu tidak terlihat mesra sama sekali, tetap saja mereka tidak suka karena mata tajam yang dikagumi semua orang itu kini hanya menatap pada Jaejoong, tidak berminat melirik gadis cantik seperti mereka lagi.

Sedangkan beberapa namja yang sempat menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong hanya berani mengawasi pujaan hati mereka dari jauh. Mereka cukup tau, berani mengusik Yunho artinya berani membahayakan keselamatan diri sendiri.

"Hoi Yun, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?" tanya seorang siswa yang terkenal dengan sifat playboynya sambil menepuk pundak Yunho. Yang ditanya hanya bersikap acuh sambil terus fokus dengan apa yang ada pada layar ponselnya.

"Mau apa kau bertanya sesuatu tentang milikku?"

"Hei santai sobat, aku hanya bertanya." lanjut Yoochun sambil menarik kursi lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan kekasih cantikmu itu." bisiknya di telinga sang sahabat. Yunho mendelik heran dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck kau ini memang manusia paling tidak peka." ucapnya lagi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, sedangkan Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Yoochun hanya menghela nafas pelan, percuma bicara dengan Yunho jika itu berurusan dengan kepekaan.

"Kau harus lebih menjaga Jaejoong lagi Yun, aku sering melihat tatapan tidak suka dari banyak gadis disini."

"Mereka iri pada Jaejoong."

"Ya karena perasaan iri itu lah bisa saja mereka mencelakakan kekasihmu itu." pernyataan Yoochun barusan sontak membuat mata tajam Yunho beralih ke arah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Yoochun, kenapa hal seperti ini tidak terpikirkannya sejak lama? Fansnya yang sangat banyak tentu tidak akan tinggal diam melihat pujaan hati mereka telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Tapi mereka hanya sekumpulan wanita kan, kupikir mereka tidak akan berbuat terlalu jauh sampai mencelakakan Jaejoong." dalih Yunho untuk menampik kegusaran yang mulai menyelimuti perasaannya.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Sekumpulan wanita itu bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada seekor singa buas, aku pernah merasakan hal mengerikan itu." cerita Yoochun sambil merinding membayangkan wanita-wanita yang pernah dipacarinya tiba-tiba datang mengeroyok dirinya karena ketahuan selingkuh.

"Itu kan karena kau memang pria sesat makanya dapat nasib sial seperti itu. Pria sepolos Jaejoong mana ada yang sampai hati menyakitinya."

"Wanita patah itu terkadang suka sekali melakukan hal diluar nalar Yun, makanya aku menyuruhmu agar lebih waspada. Dan karena Jaejoong itu kelewat polos bisa saja dia dibawa ke suatu tempat lalu dibully habis-habisan tanpa bisa melawan. Itu pasti akan membuatnya sangat ketakutan dan kalau sudah begitu bisa-bisa membuat Jaejoong trauma lalu—"

 _BRAK_

"Cukup!" bentak Yunho sambil menggebrak mejanya. Kupingnya terasa panas mendengar ucapan-ucapan Yoochun yang membuatnya jadi makin tidak tenang.

Namja tampan dengan julukan _Ice Prince_ itu melangkah keluar ruang kelasnya menuju tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membolos, meninggalkan tatapan heran seisi kelas dan sang sahabat yang meneriakkan namanya. Yunho butuh menenangkan pikiran kalutnya sekarang daripada harus mendengar lebih banyak lagi spekulasi tidak menyenangkan dari Yoochun.

~####~

Hari-hari sekolah bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya tidaklah banyak berubah. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan sama seperti tahun ajaran sebelumnya, sebagai siswa teladan Jaejoong kerap kali menjadi kepercayaan para guru. Mulai dari membawakan buku pr yang telah dikoreksi sang guru untuk dibagikan kembali pada murid di kelas, membawa alat-alat yang digunakan untuk praktek, bahkan terkadang beberapa guru akan menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai tingkat kesulitan soal yang cocok untuk digunakan pada saat ujian, dan masih banyak lagi. Walau semua hal itu cukup merepotkan baginya tapi tetap saja sebagai siswa teladan Jaejoong tetap patuh melakukannya.

Dan hari ini pun kegiatan namja Kim itu tetaplah sama. Setelah mengantarkan angket yang telah diisi teman-teman sekelasnya pada wali kelas, Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari ruang guru untuk kembali ke kelasnya di lantai 2. Langkah riang mengiringi jalannya menuju kelas yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kelas Yunho.

Memikirkan jalannya menuju kelas akan melewati kelas Yunho membuat jantungnya sedikit berdegup lebih kencang. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan apakah dia bisa melihat Yunho sekilas saat melewati kelas kekasihnya itu? Atau apakah saat Yunho melihatnya lewat lalu akan keluar untuk menyapanya? Pikirannya sibuk sendiri sampai akhirnya buyar melihat sang objek bayangannya itu keluar kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal, walaupun sebenarnya bagi orang lain raut wajah itu sama saja menyeramkan seperti biasa.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong menatap heran kekasihnya itu yang sedang melangkah menuju tangga yang tersambung ke atap sekolah. Beberapa menit lagi bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai akan berbunyi tapi kenapa Yunho berjalan ke atap sekolah? Apa dia akan bolos lagi? Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong lebih heran adalah raut kesal sang kekasih.

Beberapa hari setelah menjadi kekasih pria yang tidak ekspresif itu membuat Jaejoong mulai menghapal beberapa sifat Yunho bahkan ekspresi namja itu yang sebenarnya sulit sekali untuk ditebak. Hal ini dilakukannya untuk memahami sang kekasih lebih dalam lagi, karena Yunho bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Walau awalnya kesulitan, tapi Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari kehidupan sekolahnya, dan ini membuatnya sungguh bahagia. Tapi tidak hanya hal ini yang membuatnya merasa kehidupan sekolahnya mulai berbeda.

Sebenarnya sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mulai menyadari terdapat tatapan-tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan para wanita di sekolahnya. Jaejoong masih cukup mengingatnya, sejak hari kedua setelah Yunho menyatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya, tatapan sinis mulai datang mengarah kepadanya disaat Yunho tidak berada di sekitarnya. Jaejoong sendiri cukup sadar hal ini terjadi karena status kepemilikan seorang Jung Yunho sudah beralih padanya dan hal ini membuat fans fanatik Yunho sangat kesal.

Tapi yang makin membuatnya gusar adalah beberapa ceplosan tidak mengenakkan mulai terdengar makin jelas di telinganya. Dan puncaknya adalah saat lima hari lalu Jaejoong menemukan sebuah surat penuh coretan dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas di laci mejanya, dan sampai pagi ini pun namja manis itu kembali mendapat surat yang sama dengan jumlah yang bertambah. Ingin sebenarnya dia mencari orang yang iseng mengiriminya surat-surat seperti ini, karena jika terus dibiarkan bukan hanya Jaejoong yang merasa tidak nyaman tapi jika Yunho tau bisa-bisa kekasihnya yang mudah emosi itu akan mengamuk lalu membuat onar. Disaat dia ingin sekali menyelidikinya Jaejoong bahkan tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun selain surat-surat bullying yang telah ia dapatkan enam hari berturut-turut itu.

' _Mungkin aku hanya perlu menunggu si pengirim lelah lalu memilih bertemu denganku langsung untuk mengerjaiku. Ya, kurasa cara ini lebih mudah untuk menemukan pelakunya. Yang penting sekarang jangan sampai Yunho tau kalau ada yang mengerjaiku seperti ini.'_ pikir namja Kim itu walau sebenarnya dia cukup takut juga kalau ternyata yang mengerjainya tidak hanya satu atau dua orang.

~####~

Siang hari yang cerah, atau bisa dibilang terlalu cerah, kini menjadi teman satu-satunya namja yang sedang berusaha menenangkan diri sekarang. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit sambil berbaring di pojokan atap sekolah yang tidak terkena sinar matahari.

' _Sepi sekali langitnya hari ini...'_ pikirnya saat melihat awan yang berada di atasnya terlihat sangat tipis dan sedikit. Karena bosan akhirnya namja yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu memilih menutup mata musangnya.

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya setelah mendengar bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah terdengar. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin membolos lagi karena dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berubah menjadi namja baik agar Jaejoong, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, benar-benar menerima dirinya. Tapi pikirannya yang sedang kalut saat ini membuatnya tidak ingin berada di kelas.

' _Yoochun sialan, dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir dengan Jaejoong.'_ benaknya sambil mengingat-ingat ucapan Yoochun sesaat sebelum dia membentak sahabatnya itu.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat sebenarnya dia sadar Jaejoong berada dalam posisi berbahaya, tapi entah kenapa sedikit saja kalimat buruk menyangkut Jaejoongnya membuat pikirannya tidak karuan. Antara marah dengan orang yang berusaha menyakiti Jaejoong dan juga rasa bersalah karena dirinyalah penyebab semua kekacauan itu.

Disaat Yunho berpikir untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu tapi ia bingung sendiri cara yang terbaik seperti apa. Jaejoong adalah pria yang sangat baik dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, jadi bisa ia tebak jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu, Jaejoong tidak akan mengatakan padanya. Sebaliknya jika Yunho bertindak overprotektif hal itu hanya akan membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman. Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar sama sekali.

Di lain hal namja itu memikirkan kembali sikapnya kepada Yoochun. Sebenarnya Yoochun hanya ingin menasehatinya walaupun sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang sensitif yang tidak ingin didengar namja Jung itu. Ya, sejak Yunho mulai menyadari perasaannya kepada Jaejoong namja itu jadi semakin mudah tersulut emosi jika terdapat kata-kata meresahkan mengenai Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi seperti ini, tapi yang ia tau semua itu murni karena dia begitu mencintai Jaejoong dan ingin selalu melindungi namjanya itu.

"Hufff... sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Yoochun setelah ini." gumamnya pelan. Setelah pikirannya sudah mulai tenang Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju kelas, dia masih tidak lupa dengan janjinya akan menjadi namja baik demi Jaejoong. Untuk masalah bullying yang mungkin saja bisa menimpa Jaejoong sebaiknya dia minta saran saja dengan sahabat berjidat lebarnya itu apa yang perlu dia lakukan. Walaupun dicap playboy dan menyesatkan kalau kata Yunho, Yoochun memang orang terbaik yang bisa dimintai saran masalah hubungan asmara.

~####~

Pagi yang sama menyambut Jaejoong yang kini telah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi dan sedang menyisir rambut hitamnya yang halus itu sambil bercermin, mengagumi wajah cantik -yang menurut Jaejoong tampan- sambil tersenyum bangga. Karena sekarang dia sudah mempunyai kekasih jadi penampilannya harus lebih baik lagi pikirnya. Segera setelah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya Jaejoong turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarga seperti biasa. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu karena kekasih tampannya akan menunggunya terlalu lama. Padahal sudah pernah Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho agar tidak perlu menjemputnya terlalu pagi tapi namja itu sepertinya tidak benar-benar mengiyakannya.

Selesai dengan rutinitas keluarga, Jaejoong akhirnya berpamitan lalu masuk ke mobil Yunho, mereka siap berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, pasangan YunJae ini masih saja terlihat kaku, walaupun Jaejoong merasa dirinya ada kemajuan karena wajahnya tidak mudah memerah lagi saat berduaan dengan Yunho.

Sekarang pun Jaejoong sudah cukup berani untuk melirik kecil namja tampan disampingnya itu. Diamatinya sekilas wajah Jung Yunho yang begitu sempurna. Setelah kemarin Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang terlihat kesal di sekolah, kini raut wajah itu telah kembali seperti biasa.

' _Syukurlah sepertinya Yunho sudah tidak merasa kesal lagi.'_ Jajeoong merasa lega berpikir tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia pun tidak tau apa yang membuat Yunho sempat kesal kemarin.

Sedangkan Yunho sibuk konsentrasi menyetir sambil memikirkan apa yang Yoochun katakan semalam. Namja itu akhirnya berhasil mendapat maaf dari Yoochun walaupun diikuti rentetan keluhan kesal karena Yunho sempat membentaknya di sekolah.

Seperti yang diharapkan Yunho, sahabatnya itu memang tempat terbaik untuk meminta saran masalah pasangan kekasih. Yoochun sempat mengatakan padanya jika ia perlu menanyakannya langsung. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia tau Jaejoong tidak akan mengatakan apapun tapi kekasih Yunho itu perlu tau kalau Yunho mengkhawatirkannya. Yoochun pun akan membantunya mengawasi orang-orang di sekitar Jaejoong kalau saja ada yang ingin berbuat jahat pada namja cantik itu.

"Jae, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ucap Yunho memulai pembicaraan mereka, membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kanan menanggapi namja yang mengajaknya bicara barusan.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Belakangan ini... apa ada murid di sekolah yang mengganggumu? Atau membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Jaejoong cukup kaget mendengarnya. Apa Yunho sudah tau ada yang sering mengiriminya surat teror di sekolah? Tapi setelah berpikir lagi sepertinya orang seperti Yunho tidak mungkin perlu bertanya dulu jika dia memang sudah tau.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu kalau saja yeoja yang pernah kutolak dulu akan melampiaskan kekesalan mereka padamu."

Sontak kalimat kekhawatiran Yunho yang terdengar cuek itu membuat pipi putih mulus milik Jaejoong merona begitu merah. Apakah yang didengarnya barusan itu nyata? Yunho mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ti-tidak ada yang seperti itu kok. Tidak ada yang berusaha menjahiliku di sekolah." ucap Jaejoong bohong sambil sedikit merunduk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya itu.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau memang begitu. Katakan padaku jika ada yang berbuat buruk padamu, aku tidak ingin karena kita mulai berpacaran malah membuatmu kenapa-kenapa."

Senyuman manis kini terukir di bibir milik namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah mendengar kata 'aku mencintaimu' terucap dari bibir kekasihnya, tapi kalimat barusan sukses membuatnya benar-benar merasa bahagia. Harusnya Junsu dan Hyunjoong hyungnya mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan agar mereka tidak terus berpikir kalau Yunho mengencaninya hanya untuk bermain-main.

"Tenanglah Yunho-ssi, tidak ada yang salah karena kita memilih berpacaran, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." balas Jaejoong sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya ke arah Yunho yang sukses membuat Yunho sedikit salah tingkah mendapat senyuman seindah itu pagi ini dari orang tercintanya. Pada akhirnya namja Jung itu hanya bergumam sedikit sambil mengalihkan pandangan mengarah ke jalan. Tidak terasa percakapan singkat mereka membuat Yunho baru menyadari kalau mereka sudah hampir sampai.

Kedatangan pasangan yang masih terbilang baru itu selalu membuat semua mata murid di sekolah mengarah pada mereka. Yunho yang terlihat angkuh berjalan dengan tegap sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan malu-malu dengan wajah tertunduk di samping pangeran sekolah mereka itu. Jaejoong masih saja belum bisa mengatasi rasa malunya jika harus ditatap begitu banyak orang sampai sekarang.

"Kita akan pulang bersama lagi. Hari ini aku ada tugas piket jadi kau tunggu saja di kelas, aku akan menjemputmu setelah aku selesai." pesan Yunho dengan nada perintah khasnya sesampainya mereka berdua di depan kelas Jaejoong. Ingat janji Yunho kan? Biasanya namja itu tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas rutin bagi seluruh siswa itu saat gilirannya tiba. Seisi kelas pun tidak ada yang berani menegur Yunho karena pada akhirnya hanya akan mendapat decakan kesal dan tatapan tajam mematikan yang membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan mengkeret takut dibuatnya.

"Baiklah." balas Jaejoong tidak lupa dengan senyum manis yang ia berikan untuk sang kekasih.

Setelah Yunho beranjak dari depan kelasnya barulah Jaejoong berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada paling belakang di kelas. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Jaejoong merasa was-was apakah hari ini dia akan mendapat surat teror sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan tebakannya pun sungguh tepat. Bahkan surat-surat itu menjadi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

' _Kenapa mereka begitu membenciku? Apa mereka segitu tidak menyukainya kalau aku berhubungan dengan Yunho?'_ pikir Jaejoong dalam benaknya. Kalau dianggap satu orang menulis satu surat berarti orang yang menentangnya secara terbuka ada lebih dari sepuluh orang saat ini. Kalau sudah begini Jaejoong jadi ragu apa ia bisa mengatasinya seorang diri.

' _Apa aku beritau Yunho saja ya?'_ pikirnya sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepala. Tidak bisa. Baginya ini adalah masalahnya jadi sebagai seorang laki-laki Jaejoong akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, lagipula dia juga tidak ingin merepotkan Yunho.

Akhirnya namja manis itu lebih memilih mengabaikan surat-surat itu dan ingin membuangnya. Namun baru saja ia berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba jatuhlah satu kertas lagi dari dalam laci mejanya. Berbeda dari surat-surat teror penuh tulisan kebencian yang ia dapatkan, kertas itu malah berwarna merah muda dengan gambar anak kucing manis di pinggir kertas, yang membuat fokus Jaejoong malah teralihkan melihat gambar anak-anak kucing manis itu. Setelah puas memandangi gambar di kertas itu barulah mata Jaejoong beralih pada tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

 _To: Kim Jaejoong-ssi_

 _Maaf tiba-tiba mengirimmu surat seperti ini, aku selalu ingin bicara denganmu secara langsung sejak dulu tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Jadi bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti kau datang ke gudang di belakang sekolah? Tapi jangan ajak siapa-siapa, aku ingin bicara denganmu hanya berdua saja. Aku akan menunggumu._

Jaejoong hanya melongo membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Dibolak-baliknya kertas merah muda itu mencari siapa nama sang pengirim namun tidak ia temukan. Apa ini? Apakah ini yang disebut 'love letter' yang seringkali muncul di drama dan anime bergenre school romance? Jaejoong cukup bingung sekaligus malu, pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendapat surat seperti ini walaupun sejauh ini sudah banyak namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi jika kertas yang terkesan girly seperti ini Jaejoong berpikir pengirimnya pasti yeoja dan ia merasa begitu bangga karena ada yeoja yang menyukainya. Hei bukankah ini bukti kalau ia juga cukup tampan sampai bisa menggaet hati seorang wanita? Jaejoong jadi cekikikan sendiri di mejanya tanpa perduli tatapan heran teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai baru saja berbunyi nyaring membuat lamunan Jaejoong buyar. Moodnya menjadi sangat baik hari ini, mengabaikan puluhan surat-surat teror yang ia dapatkan tadi. Untunglah juga pulang nanti Yunho ada tugas piket jadi Jaejoong bisa pergi sebentar menemui sang pengirim surat tanpa harus susah payah membujuk Yunho untuk mendapat izin dari kekasihnya itu.

Pelajaran hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong. Tidak hanya karena semua mata pelajarannya adalah pelajaran kesukaannya, tapi mengingat surat merah muda tadi membuatnya makin bahagia. Seharian ini ia terus tersenyum bahkan sampai membuat sahabat montoknya Kim Junsu terheran melihat tingkah namja yang selalu makan siang bersamanya di bawah pohon itu.

"Kau kenapa sih Joongie? Aneh sekali." tanya Junsu sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Matanya berbinar melihat kotak bekal yang penuh makanan favoritnya itu.

"Hum? Apanya yang aneh Suie? Aku sama saja seperti biasa kok." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sok keren. Siapapun juga pasti akan mengatakan Jaejoong aneh jika melihat senyum tidak biasanya itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar sejak aku menjemputmu ke kelas kau sudah tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Atau bahkan sejak tadi pagi kau sudah tersenyum seperti itu? Kau kenapa sih? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu bahagia sekarang?"

"Kkkk... tentu saja... kau tau Suie? Aku baru saja mendapat surat cinta dari seorang gadis." balas Jaejoong sambil terkekeh, tapi sahabat yang diajaknya bicara itu hanya memandangnya aneh sambil terus menyuapkan semua makanan yang ia punya ke mulutnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengigau?"

"Yakk! Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat sadar dan sangat serius sekarang Suie."

"Kalau begitu kau sedang mengada-ada kan? Mengaku saja Joongie."

"Iish... Sudah kubilang aku sedang serius kenapa kau tidak mau percaya Suie?!" balas Jaejoong dengan sebal sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya itu. Dicomotnya ayam goreng kesukaan Junsu membuat sahabatnya menjauhkan kotak bekalnya sambil teriak protes kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak mau kalah dan makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Suie sih tidak mau percaya padaku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya, mana ada yeoja yang mau dengan namja sepertimu. Kau manja, tidak manly, dan yang lebih penting kau hanya akan membuat si yeoja minder karena kau lebih cantik darinya."

"Yak! Aku tidak seperti itu tau!"

"Benarkah?" goda Junsu sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi putih yang menggelembung karena kesal itu. Jaejoong hanya membuang muka dan sukses membuat Junsu terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang begitu kekanakan.

"Yasudah lah, terserah kau saja. Lagipula kau sudah punya Jung Yunho kan? Dan kalau si Jung itu tau kau mau menemui seorang gadis yang menyukaimu kupikir dia akan mengamuk." ucap Junsu yang dibalas dengan kekehan pelan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja Suie, Yunho tidak akan tau. Dia akan pulang telat jadi aku bisa pergi menemui gadis itu."

"Semoga saja kau tidak ketahuan. Lalu apa kau akan menerima gadis itu?" tanya Junsu membuat Jaejoong berhenti menyuap makan siangnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menerimanya?"

"Karena kau sendiri sangat bangga ada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu kan? Ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat jika kau mau diakui sebagai namja seutuhnya."

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil terus menyuap bekalnya. Pikirnya benar juga perkataan Junsu, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan lantang.

"Aku tidak butuh pengakuan yang seperti itu, aku hanya menyukai Jung Yunho." jawabnya sambil tersenyum cerah. Hatinya kini sudah terisi penuh dengan cintanya kepada Yunho, tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain untuk mengisinya walaupun seorang yeoja sekalipun.

"Ckckck kau masih saja menyukai tukang buat onar seperti namja Jung itu. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki teman satupun saking menakutkannya dirinya. Ah, mungkin ada, yang namanya Park Yoochun yang terkenal playboy itu. Ckckck temannya pun sama saja tidak beres."

Kali ini Jaejoong hanya menghela napas lelah mendengar gerutuan yang dilayangkan Junsu mengenai kekasihnya itu yang sudah kesekian kalinya. Apa Junsu tidak lelah mengatai Yunho? Dan lagi mau sampai kapan Junsu tetap tidak setuju dirinya berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho?

"Kau ini Suie, mengatai Yunho sampai temannya juga, kalau tiba-tiba takdir berkata kau akan jatuh cinta kepada Yoochun bagaimana?"

Junsu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya itu. Ada-ada saja pikirnya khayalan Jaejoong ini. Sudah sejak dulu Jaejoong tau kalau Junsu hanya menyukai pria baik-baik, bukannya yang suka menggoda wanita seperti sahabatnya Yunho itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin Joongie, khayalanmu terlalu jauh. Kalau dia yang jatuh cinta padaku mungkin saja, tapi kalau aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya." jawab Junsu tegas. Jaejoong hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan makannya karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat.

Pelajaran setelah istirahat berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasa. Jaejoong yang masih meneruskan senyum anehnya di kelas makin tidak sabar sambil terus menerus menatap jam dinding di depan kelas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sekolah usai lalu mencari tau siapa sebenarnya gadis yang mengirimi love letter berwarna merah muda itu padanya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya sekedar penasaran siapakah gadis itu dan bagaimana bisa gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia disukai seorang gadis jadi membuatnya begitu antusias. Jaejoong masih saja terus membayangkannya, tidak tau menau apa yang akan terjadi padanya karena disebabkan oleh kertas merah muda itu.

~####~

Bel tanda kegiatan sekolah usai baru saja terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Yunho yang sejak tadi tertidur selama pelajaran Kwon saenim terpaksa membuka matanya. Suara Kwon saenim yang terdengar pelan dan lembut terasa seperti pengantar tidur bagi Yunho, walaupun sebenarnya ia memang mengantuk sejak pagi tadi karena kegiatan wajibnya tiap malam yaitu memandangi dan mengagumi foto-foto Kim Jaejoong kekasih tercintanya memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan namja Jung itu sampai butuh berjam-jam memandangi foto-foto Jaejoong.

Mengingat hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya bersama dua orang teman sekelasnya, akhirnya dengan malas-malasan Yunho bangkit dari kursi untuk melakukan tugasnya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya berdiri diam tanpa tau harus melakukan apa. Yunho tidaklah pandai dalam hal bersih-bersih, atau malah bisa dibilang dia hanya akan mengacaukan apa yang harus ia bersihkan. Ditambah kedua teman sekelasnya itu sudah terbiasa membersihkan kelas tanpa bantuan dirinya yang mengakibatkan Yunho tidak mendapat bagian kerja sama sekali.

Karena bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya namja tampan itu bertanya dengan tampang malas-malasan pada murid yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis "Ne, adakah yang bisa aku kerjakan disini?"

Kedua murid itu saling melirik satu sama lain. Kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang tidak bisa dikacaukan oleh seorang Jung Yunho? Butuh beberapa menit sampai salah satu dari mereka bersuara. "Mungkin kau bisa membuang sampah kelas ke tempat pembuangan terakhir, kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Baiklah." jawab Yunho singkat lalu melenggang keluar kelas, menunggu kedua teman sekelasnya itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu.

Yunho hanya berdiri diam di koridor kelas sambil bersandar di tembok. Mata tajamnya menengadah memandangi langit sore yang terlihat cukup teduh, angin pun berhembus pelan mengenai wajah tampannya itu, tenang sekali pikirnya. Disaat-saat luang seperti ini biasanya namja itu akan mengisi pikirannya dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan tidak butuh waktu lama pikirannya melayang mengingat momentnya dengan Jaejoong pagi tadi.

Yunho merasa hari ini adalah hari paling beruntung baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dengan sukses mendapatkan dua kali senyuman manis Jaejoong yang sanggup membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. Dan pikir Yunho semua itu berkat ia lebih banyak bicara dengan Jaejoong sejak mereka berada di mobil. Yunho kini berpikir akan bicara lebih banyak lagi demi mendapat lebih banyak senyuman manis Jaejoong. Walaupun ia sudah banyak mengoleksi foto-foto manis kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum, Yunho merasa senyuman yang hanya diberikan khusus untuk dirinya itu terasa lebih spesial, bahkan sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

' _Aku ingin lebih banyak ngobrol dengan Jaejoong, dengan begini aku juga akan lebih banyak mengenal tentang dirinya.'_

Yunho mulai memikirkan obrolan apa saja yang akan ia bicarakan pada Jaejoong, tapi sialnya tidak ada satupun ide yang muncul di otaknya. Selama ini Yunho jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan orang lain apalagi dengan anak seusianya. Sampai saat ini teman sebayanya hanya Yoochun yang menemaninya sejak kecil dan sudah terbiasa dengan sifat masing-masing jadi Yunho tidak merasa canggung mengatakan apapun pada namja cassanova itu.

Tapi berbicara dengan Jaejoong sangatlah berbeda. Dia punya sifat yang ceria, periang dan begitu polos, jika cara interaksinya disamakan dengan saat berinteraksi dengan Yoochun bisa-bisa Jaejoong tidak ingin bicara lagi padanya.

' _Apa aku perlu bertanya pada Yoochun lagi?'_ pikir Yunho sejenak sebelum akhirnya membatalkan niatnya itu. _'Jaejoong itu kekasihku jadi aku harus cari jalan keluar sendiri.'_ pikirnya memantapkan hati sambil berharap ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Yunho terus menatap ke arah langit sambil berpikir walau semua itu berakhir sia-sia.

"Yunho-ssi, kau bisa membuang sampahnya sekarang." suara seorang yeoja yang ternyata teman sekelasnya itu. Yunho menengok ke arah sang pemanggil sambil melirik seisi kelas yang sudah bersih dan rapi. Sungguh rajin kedua teman sekelasnya ini pikirnya. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil tempat sampah yang kini telah terisi penuh untuk membawa dan membuangnya ke pembuangan terakhir yang berada di belakang sekolah.

"Seohyun-ah, apa kau pikir Yunho akan melakukan tugasnya dengan benar? Aku takut dia akan menghancurkan tempat sampah kelas kita atau bahkan membuangnya sekalian bersama dengan isinya." tanya salah satu yeoja yang sejak tadi sibuk membersihkan kelas bersama temannya bernama Seohyun.

"Err... entahlah, aku hanya berpikir pekerjaan paling mudah tanpa menghancurkan apapun adalah membuang sampah. Lagipula untuk apa dia menghancurkan tempat sampah kita kan." balas Seohyun dengan ucapan yang sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri hanya menjawab asal-asalan saat Yunho bertanya pada mereka. Dia ingin mengatakan Yunho boleh pulang saja daripada membantu mereka, tapi dia sendiri takut jika menjawab seperti itu kepada Yunho.

"Yah kuharap dia benar-benar tidak akan menghancurkan tempat sampah, hahaha..."

"Kau benar hahaha..." kedua yeoja itu hanya tertawa ragu sambil berharap Yunho tidak mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Karena merasa cemas dengan tempat sampah mereka, kedua yeoja itu sepakat akan menunggu sebentar sampai Yunho kembali dari membuang sampah.

~####~

Sesuai seperti yang tertulis di kertas merah muda yang Jaejoong dapatkan pagi tadi, namja manis itu kini berjalan riang menuju tempat pertemuan mereka yaitu gudang di belakang sekolah. Jaejoong sebenarnya bingung juga, padahal suratnya sudah terkesan manis tapi kenapa penulisnya malah memilih tempat bertemu yang suram. Jaejoong jadi ragu jika si pengirim ini sebenarnya bukan bertujuan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Mengabaikan pikirannya yang terus membayangkan hal yang makin jauh, Jaejoong memilih terus berjalan. Entah apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Jaejoong hanya perlu memastikannya setelah ini, toh mau si pengirim akan menyatakan perasaannya atau tidak, tidak akan merubah apapun pikir Jaejoong.

Setibanya di tempat yang ia tuju, Jaejoong mengamati keadaan sekitar dan tidak melihat siapapun disana. Apa dia yang terlalu cepat datang kesini? Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih berjalan mengelilingi gudang yang sudah cukup tua itu. Tempat ini sebenarnya sangat teduh dan sepi, kalau saja bukan karena gudang tua yang terlihat tidak terawat didepannya dan tempat pembuangan akhir yang tidak jauh dari gudang, tempat ini akan terasa asik sebagai tempat nongkrong.

Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju samping gudang hingga akhirnya terlihat sesosok gadis sedang berdiri diam sambil menunduk mengamati kakinya sendiri. Jaejoong mulai mendekati gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek itu, hingga keberadaannya dirasakan sang gadis yang membuatnya mengangkat kepala kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong.

Keduanya terdiam saling memandang. Jaejoong yang terlalu bingung harus membuka pembicaraan dari mana sedangkan sang gadis yang terlalu malu untuk berbicara pada Jaejoong. Beberapa menit hanya dilewati dengan saling diam, akhirnya Jaejoong yang tidak betah mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Umm... apa kau yang mengirimku surat ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat sebuah kertas merah muda yang memintanya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

"I-iya... itu benar..." jawab sang gadis dengan suara begitu pelan, Jaejoong bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi... apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku hingga memintaku datang kesini?"

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saat Jaejoong menanyai tujuannya memanggil namja itu. Untuk sesaat wajah yang cukup manis itu terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"A-aku akan mengatakannya, tapi ikutlah denganku sebentar." tangan kecil gadis itu menarik Jaejoong menuju pintu samping gudang tua itu. Setaunya gudang ini sudah lama dikunci tapi dia baru tau kalau ada pintu samping di gudang ini dan bisa terbuka. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengikuti kemana arah tangan kecil itu menariknya hingga masuk ke gudang tersebut.

Walau tampak luar terlihat menyeramkan, tapi bagian dalam gudang ini terlihat cukup rapi walaupun semua barang disini sudah dipenuhi debu tebal. Jaejoong harus mati-matian menahan bersinnya agar si gadis tetap merasa nyaman walaupun membawanya ke tempat seperti ini, namja satu ini sangat tidak tahan dengan tempat yang kotor. Tapi dari tempat penuh debu ini Jaejoong sempat membingungkan satu hal, kenapa banyak jejak sepatu di lantai gudang ini? Apa ada orang lain yang menggunakan gudang penuh debu ini? Mengabaikan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikirannya, Jaejoong memilih fokus menatap gadis dihadapannya yang masih saja memerah.

"Umm... itu... sebenarnya aku memintamu datang kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku katakan sejak dulu..." gadis itu berucap sungguh pelan sampai membuat Jaejoong harus berusaha mendengarkan lebih fokus.

"Itu... anu... a-aku tau kau sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih, ta-tapi... aku tidak akan tenang jika... tidak mengatakan perasaanku yang sudah lama aku pendam untukmu..."

"Ja-jaejoong-ssi... aku... aku... menyukaimu..."

Pengakuan cinta yang barusan didengar Jaejoong sontak membuat mata doe besarnya membulat semakin besar. Bahagia karena tebakannya ternyata tepat dan karena ini adalah pengakuan cinta pertama yang diterimanya dari seorang yeoja. Akhirnya Jaejoong merasa menjadi pria sejati karena sanggup membuat seorang yeoja jatuh hati padanya.

"Umm... mungkin ini sedikit egois dan terkesan memaksa... tapi aku berharap kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Maaf, tapi bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"A-aku tau itu, tapi bukankah banyak orang yang menentang hubungan kalian? Ada banyak teman perempuanku di kelas yang berbicara buruk tentangmu dan itu membuat hatiku sakit. Jadi daripada kau terus bersama dengan namja itu lebih baik jika kau menyudahi hubunganmu dengannya lalu berpacaran dengan orang lain kan?"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sungguh berterimakasih dengan perhatianmu tapi aku tidak memiliki keinginan sedikitpun untuk menyudahi hubunganku yang sekarang." jawab Jaejoong dengan lembut takut menyakiti hati yeoja di depannya saat ini. Bahkan setelah bicara selembut mungkin, yeoja itu tetap terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku kurang cantik? Kurang menarik? Atau karena kau lebih menyukai laki-laki?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu..."

"Kalau kau memang menyukai laki-laki aku akan mencarikan seseorang yang kau inginkan walaupun itu terasa menyakitkan bagiku, tapi aku ingin kau putus dengan namja itu, dia hanya akan membebanimu dan membuatmu kesulitan!"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Hikss... padahal aku hanya ingin melindungimu... hikss... tapi kenapa kau begitu keras kepala tetap ingin berhubungan dengan namja Jung itu... hikss... hikss..." ucap si gadis sambil terisak. Jaejoong semakin kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini menangis begitu kencang? Apa kalau yeoja yang ditolak cintanya memang seperti ini? Seingatnya di drama yang pernah ia tonton si yeoja yang baru ditolak cintanya tidaklah sehisteris ini saat menangis.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku berpisah dengannya? Aku tau reputasinya di sekolah sangat buruk tapi dia tidaklah seburuk itu."

"Tidak! Hikss... Dia bukanlah namja yang baik, bukan karena kelakuannya yang buruk... hiksss... tapi karena dia tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Hikss... Jadi kumohon berpisahlah dengannya."

Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa maksud gadis ini? Tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik? Apa karena Jaejoong sering dikirimi surat teror dan dapat cemoohan dari banyak siswi yang menyukai Yunho makanya gadis ini mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Aku mengerti kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya, aku sangat mencintai Jung Yunho, sangat mencintainya, jadi maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Gadis di hadapan Jaejoong itu terus terisak makin histeris. Jaejoong berpikir apa jawabannya seburuk itu sampai membuat gadis ini menangis sekencang ini. Jaejoong hanya ingin berkata jujur tapi kenapa responnya sampai seheboh ini.

 _CKLEK_

Disaat otaknya terus berpikir bagaimana cara menghibur gadis di depannya, suara barusan sontak membuat Jaejoong kaget. Apa itu tadi? Suara pintu terkunci?

"Padahal kau sudah kami beri pilihan terakhir tapi sayang sekali, nasibmu sepertinya memang harus babak belur di tangan kami, Kim."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara itu datang. Sejak kapan ada orang lain disana? Dan Jaejoong semakin dibuat terkejut karena beberapa orang yeoja tiba-tiba muncul dari barang-barang yang bertumpuk di gudang itu.

Kini namja itu mulai mengerti sekarang, jejak sepatu di gudang yang berdebu, surat-surat teror, love letter yang tertumpuk bersama semua surat teror itu, para yeoja yang kalau dihitungnya ada lebih dari sepuluh, suara pintu terkunci barusan, sepertinya saat ini ia sedang dikepung oleh fans fanatik Yunho yang sudah bersiap mengeroyoknya sambil membawa beberapa benda tumpul untuk menghajarnya.

"Jadi kalian yang selama ini mengirimuku surat-surat teror itu?"

"Cepat juga kau memahami keadaan, Kim." balas salah satu yeoja yang menyeringai licik ke arah Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong dengan mudah memahami semuanya, dia bahkan siswa tercerdas di sekolah mereka.

"Aku mengerti kalian begitu menyukai Jung Yunho, tapi aku tidak terima kau menggunakan seorang yeoja yang tulus mengungkapkan isi hatinya sebagai umpan untuk rencana bodoh kalian."

"Jangan bodoh, untuk apa kami meminta bantuan padanya. Dia sendiri yang datang memohon kepada kami untuk memberimu kesempatan jika kau mau putus dengan Jung Yunho saat ini juga. Sepertinya dia takut sekali mendengar kami akan menghajarmu hingga babak belur hahaha"

Jaejoong hanya terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Apa yang gadis di depannya ini pikirkan? Jaejoong tidak tau ada seseorang yang begitu mencintainya sampai sejauh ini. Merasa iba sekaligus bahagia mendapat cinta yang dalam dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya mengelus kepala sang gadis yang masih terus tertunduk menahan tangisannya yang sebenarnya semakin pecah.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalian memiliki urusan denganku kan? Jadi bisa kalian keluarkan gadis ini dari gudang?" Jaejoong jadi tidak tega melihat gadis disampingnya itu terlihat ketakutan saat semua yeoja yang siap mengeroyok Jaejoong semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Heh!? Memangnya kami perduli." celetuk salah satu yeoja yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Jaejoong dan tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulannya ke arah kepala namja manis itu. Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas arah pukulan lemah barusan dan dengan mudah mengelaknya.

"Jangan senang dulu Kim, pria lemah sepertimu tidak akan mampu melawan kami semua."

Dan disaat yang bersamaan semua yeoja itu menyerang Jaejoong tanpa ampun, sedangkan Jaejoong harus bertahan dari semua serangan bertubi-tubi yang akan menyerangnya ditambah melindungi gadis yang sekarang berada dalam rengkuhannya itu agar serangan mereka tidak melukai si gadis.

Disaat keributan tersebut mulai berlangsung, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tinggi berjalan ke arah tempat pembuangan sampah akhir sambil membawa sebuah tempat sampah yang terisi penuh. Jalannya terlihat malas-malasan sekali, padahal ia sendiri yang meminta pada teman sekelasnya memberikan sesuatu yang dapat ia kerjakan. Setidaknya tugas sebagai petugas piket tetap ia kerjakan walaupun itu hal kecil kan? Begitulah pikirnya yang merasa telah menuntaskan kewajibannya.

Setelah selesai membuang isi tempat sampah tersebut, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya ingin kembali ke kelas lalu menjemput sang pujaan hati yang sepertinya sudah terlalu lama menunggunya. Belum kakinya melangkah menjauh, perhatian namja itu kini teralihkan dengan suara gaduh yang terdengar dari arah gudang tua yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ia berdiri sekarang. Hal ini cukup menarik perhatian namja itu pasalnya gudang tua itu tidak pernah digunakan oleh siapapun, bahkan pintunya saja terkunci rapat. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah untuk beberapa saat ia sempat mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja. Jika yang didalam adalah staff sekolah yang sedang membersihkan gudang tidak mungkin ada teriakan barusan kan.

Karena terlalu penasaran akhirnya namja itu memilih mendekati gudang tersebut sambil menggeret tempat sampah kelasnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu depan gudang namun tidak membuahkan hasil karena pintu itu terkunci. Selanjutnya namja itu mencoba membuka pintu samping gudang namun hasilnya pun nihil. Melihat keadaan kedua pintu yang terkunci rapat ia jadi berpikir yang terjadi di dalam adalah perkelahian antar siswa dengan salah satunya adalah siswi.

Niatnya yang ingin mencaritau sepertinya harus ia urungkan karena namja itu sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat onar lagi seperti berkelahi. Hampir saja ia pergi menjauh sampai suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya membuatnya terkejut dan kembali mendekati gudang.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan semua ini? Ini sungguh bodoh!" teriak kesal seorang namja dari dalam gudang tua itu.

Tidak salah lagi, itu suara kekasihnya! Bagaimana mungkin orang yang pikirnya sedang duduk manis menunggu dirinya di kelas malah berada di tempat seperti ini? Ditambah suara-suara gaduh mirip perkelahian membuatnya bertambah khawatir. Pikirannya yang mulai kalut sendiri membawa kakinya melangkah menuju bagian belakang gudang. Ia ingat ada dinding berlubang besar disana yang ditutupi kertas besar dengan warna yang sama dengan dinding agar tidak ada yang tau jika dinding itu berlubang.

Dengan langkah tergesa dan tanpa sadar tetap menggeret tempat sampah yang dibawanya sejak tadi, namja itu menerobos dinding buatan dari kertas tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam gudang.

Kekalutan yang sempat memenuhi pikiran namja itu mulai terganti dengan kebingungan. Kekasih polosnya yang ia pikir sedang dikeroyok dan kemungkinan sudah tidak berdaya melawan tapi kenyataannya malah namja itu tetap berdiri tegak di antara para yeoja yang mengelilinginya yang malah terlihat kewalahan padahal semua yeoja itu membawa pemukul yang sanggup membuat seseorang geger otak jika dipukulkan ke kepala.

Namun semua kebingunannya kini melai tergantikan dengan perasaan lain. Kagum? Ya, namja tampan itu kini merasa kagum melihat sang kekasih yang dengan lihainya mengelak semua serangan yang dilancarkan para yeoja itu sekaligus, bahkan sambil melindungi seseorang yang tidak dapat ia lihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihya yang ia kenal polos, lemah lembut dan ceria itu bisa sehebat ini? Ia memang belum melihat sekuat apa pukulan kekasihnya itu karena sejak tadi yang dilihatnya namja itu hanya mengelak, apa karena lawannya yeoja semua?

Sebenarnya sejak tadi tangannya sudah gatal ingin membantu sang kekasih melawan semua yeoja pengganggu yang berani-beraninya berniat menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Tapi karena dapat melihat sisi lain namja itu membuatnya menahan diri ikut terjun ke medan pertempuran dan lebih memilih bersembunyi, melihatnya dengan baik sambil memperhatikan sekitar kekasihnya kalau saja ada serangan yang cukup berbahaya. Dan baru saja ia memikirkannya, hal buruk itu malah akan terjadi. Seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedang mendekati kekasihnya secara perlahan sambil memegang kayu balok dengan erat. Alarm bahaya dalam otaknya segera aktif membuatnya tanpa sadar melompat mendekat untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu.

"JAEJOONG!" seru namja itu sambil meneriakkan nama kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Sang pemilik nama otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang barusan berteriak itu.

"Yunho-ssi!" Suara itu, Jaejoong sangatlah hapal dengan suara maskulin kekasihnya itu, Jung Yunho. Tapi kenapa namja itu bisa berada disini? Dan lagi kenapa dia membawa tempat sampah kelasnya?

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Jaejoong kehilangan fokus dengan lawan yang masih mengincarnya. Melihat tiba-tiba pemukul baseball dari arah kanan yang sedikit lagi menghantam wajah mulusnya itu membuat Jaejoong kaget hingga tubuhnya limbung ke belakang lalu terjatuh. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat sebuah benda plastik terpukul sangat keras dari arah atas. Karena begitu tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong hanya berani memejamkan matanya erat-erat, takut dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Hingga namja itu merasa disekitarnya sangat hening ia memberanikan diri membuka mata doenya, dan sosok namja tercintanya lah yang ia lihat sedang membungkuk seperti sedang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho pada namja yang sedang terduduk di bawahnya itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Jaejoong.

Syukurlah, pikir Yunho. Ia tidak tau jika teriakannya membuat Jaejoong menjadi kehilangan fokus. Untung saja Jaejoong sempat terjatuh dan Yunho mampu menangkap pemukul baseball itu dengan sempurna. Sedangkan yeoja yang membawa balok yang memukulnya dari arah samping dan depan dapat dibloknya menggunakan tempat sampah yang tanpa ia sadari terus-terusan ia geret kemana-kemana. Tempat sampah itu pun hancur berkeping-keping, menandakan pukulan yang ia dapat barusan pastilah sangat kuat, cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan kepala seseorang. Apa yeoja-yeoja ini gila?!

Yunho bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap satu persatu yeoja yang sejak tadi mengeroyoki Jaejoong. Wajah-wajah cantik itu kini memucat melihat orang yang mereka sukai itu berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dengan raut wajah yang terlihat penuh amarah.

"Kalian tau? Keluargaku punya pengaruh besar di sekolah ini dan dengan namaku aku bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan siapapun dari sekolah." ujar Yunho angkuh membuat semua yeoja itu makin memucat. Mereka tau jika semua ini sampai diketahui pihak sekolah mereka akan mendapat hukuman berat tapi tidak sampai dikeluarkan seperti yang diinginkan Yunho.

Salah satu dari mereka pun mulai terlihat terisak, siapapun pasti tidak ingin mendapat hukuman sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah, apalagi pukulan terakhirnya tadi tepat mengarah ke kepala pria yang ia sukai.

"Tu-tunggu Yunho-ah, kau salah paham. Kami hanya melakukan perkelahian kecil, kumohon jangan keluarkan kami."

"Aku tidak perduli perkelahian jenis apa itu, sasaran kalian adalah kekasihku, kalian pikir bisa lolos begitu saja!" ucap Yunho dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak. Lihatlah mereka bahkan membawa pemukul baseball dan kayu balok dan berhasil menghancurkan sebuah tempat sampah, bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa mereka bilang perkelahian kecil.

"Ta-tapi Yunho-ah..."

"Kalian harusnya berpikir dengan milik siapa kalian bermain-main."

Yunho yang kini penuh kemarahan melangkah keluar gudang tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak terima ada yang berani menyakiti Jaejoongnya, walau nyatanya Jaejoong tidak terluka sama sekali. Tapi bayangkan saja jika Yunho tidak melompat keluar melindungi Jaejoong disaat terakhir, kekasihnya itu pasti sudah terluka parah sekarang.

 _GREP_

Yunho menoleh ke arah belakang, menatap bingung seseorang yang sekarang sedang menahan tangannya agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya yang khas kini menatap Yunho dengan dalam, seakan terdapat permohonan yang ingin disampaikan kepada namja di hadapannya itu.

"Errr... sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku terlibat dengan semua ini tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Aku tau mereka berusaha mencelakaiku, ta-tapi lihatlah, aku tidak terluka sama sekali."

"Tetap saja mereka berusaha mencelakaimu."

"Aku tau itu, tapi tindakan mereka akhirnya tidak membuahkan apa-apa kan."

"Pukulan terakhir mereka sangat telak dan itu bukan serangan yang bisa kau atasi, jika aku tidak datang kau pasti sudah sekarat sekarang."

Jaejoong cukup terkejut juga mendengar kalimat kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya dia juga tau serangan terakhir tadi tidak akan bisa ia atasi tanpa Yunho, tapi kan tidak begitu juga bicaranya. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang harus terbiasa mendengar kata-kata pedas kekasihnya jika sedang dipenuhi amarah.

"Ya aku tau, aku bersyukur kau datang tepat waktu untuk melindungiku, tapi pada akhirnya tetap tidak ada yang terluka. Aku tau bagimu ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi sampai mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah itu terlalu kejam. Jadi kumohon Yunho-ssi, maafkanlah mereka. Mereka hanya para yeoja patah hati yang tidak tau ingin melampiaskan kesedihan mereka kemana, jadi kumohon maafkanlah mereka." mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas yang dengan ajaibnya dapat mengusir semua kemarahan dalam hati seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal mudah emosi itu dalam sekejap dan terganti dengan rasa ingin memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Siapa juga yang tahan diberi tatapan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya sendiri kan, pikir Yunho.

Yunho pun hanya membuang muka, memutus kontak mata antara mereka agar tidak terus terhanyut dalam tatapan memelas itu. Dia juga punya pride yang tinggi jadi tidak ingin mudah luluh begitu saja.

"Aku tidak perduli kalau akhirnya usaha mereka gagal total. Mereka benar-benar memiliki otak kriminal, sekolah ini tidak butuh manusia seperti mereka." balas Yunho sadis sambil menoleh kembali ke arah Jaejoong dan yang didapati namja itu adalah wajah manis kekasihnya yang makin memelas. Yunho benar-benar tidak kuat menatapnya, jika Jaejoong terus seperti ini ia benar-benar akan melompat ke arah Jaejoong lalu memeluk namja itu dengan sangat erat. Wajah memelas Kim Jaejoong kini benar-benar berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho kalah telak.

"Ba-baiklah jika kau begitu memaksa. Tapi aku akan tetap melaporkan mereka karena telah berkelahi, mereka harus mendapat hukuman dari sekolah." keputusan akhir Yunho yang akhirnya mengalah pada Jaejoong. Ya, walaupun tidak jadi dikeluarkan tapi mereka tetap harus mendapat hukuman. Sekolah mereka cukup ketat jika itu mengenai pelanggaran dan Yunho sendiri sudah sangat sering merasakannya karena sudah puluhan kali ia melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan yeoja-yeoja brutal dihadapannya itu juga harus merasakannya. Tapi yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan Yunho tetap ingin mereka dihukum bukanlah karena ingin menegakkan peraturan sekolah, berandalan seperti Yunho mana mungkin perduli dengan yang namanya peraturan sekolah. Semua itu karena mereka berusaha menyakiti kekasihnya, untuk yang satu ini Yunho akan tetap keras kepala.

Jaejoong yang mendengar keputusan kekasihnya itu akhirnya tersenyum lega. Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong memang setuju mereka tetap perlu mendapat hukuman karena bagi siswa teladan sepertinya peraturan sekolah adalah nomor satu. Para yeoja brutal dibelakangnya itu pun kini mulai menampilkan wajah sedikit lega, setidaknya mereka tidak dikeluarkan.

"Terimakasih Yunho-ssi." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Kekasihnya ini cukup pengertian dan mau mengalah juga, pikir Jaejoong.

"Yang perlu mengatakan terimakasih itu mereka bukannya kau. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Yunho menarik kekasihnya itu menuju dinding berlubang di bagian belakang gudang, namun langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat suara seorang gadis memanggil nama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi." kedua namja yang ada disana menoleh bersamaan ke arah belakang. Dia gadis yang sejak tadi dalam perlindungan Jaejoong, saat Yunho kembali mengingat-ingatnya.

"Yang tadi... maafkan aku... padahal aku bilang ingin melindungimu tapi pada akhirnya malah kau yang melindungiku... sungguh, maafkan aku Jaejoong-ssi." ucap gadis itu sambil tertunduk sedih. Namun tanpa diduga olehnya, Jaejoong mengelus dengan lembut rambutnya itu, membuatnya sangat bahagia. Didongakkannya sedikit wajahnya sampai wajah manis pujaan hatinya yang sedang tersenyum itu tertangkap oleh matanya, membuatnya sedikit ikut tersenyum sebentar, karena moment indahnya itu buyar seketika karena tatapan tajam Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong sukses membuatnya mengkeret ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku kagum sekaligus senang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari gadis sepertimu."

' _Apa? Pernyataan cinta katanya?'_ Yunho yang mendengar kalimat kekasihnya barusan menjadi sangat terkejut. Bukankah seluruh sekolah harusnya tau Jaejoong kini milik siapa? Kenapa masih ada yang berani menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu Jaejoong-ssi, dan sampai sekarang aku masih berharap kau mau membalas perasaanku."

Hei hei bukankah gadis satu ini terlalu nekat? Dia bahkan masih mengharapkan Jaejoong disaat kekasih namja itu tepat berada dibelakangnya. Kalimat yang ditelinga Yunho terdengar seperti pernyataan perang itu membuat alarm berahaya di otaknya kembali berdering nyaring. Ditariknya kuat tangan kekasihnya sampai membuat namja manis itu limbung dan menabrak dada bidangnya. Dengan protektif Yunho memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan kepala kekasihnya agar makin terbenam di dadanya.

"Kau masih tidak sadar orang ini sekarang adalah milik siapa?" ucap Yunho sinis dengan matanya yang memicing tajam ke arah sang gadis yang kini memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Dengan memberanikan diri gadis itu membalas ucapan Yunho walaupun dengan suara bergetar. "Ta-tapi kau tidak bisa melindungi Jaejoong-ssi, semua ini terjadi juga ka-karena kau, mereka semua sakit hati karena kau, dan mereka berhasil menyekap Jaejoong-ssi juga karena ka-kau tidak memperhatikan Jaejoong-ssi dengan baik."

Yunho terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya semua yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah benar, secara tidak langsung semua ini terjadi karena dirinya, Yunho sangat tau akan hal itu. Tapi perasaannya yang tidak bisa dibendung kepada Jaejoong juga tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ia tetap ingin memiliki Jaejoong walaupun dengan semua resiko yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Aku tau itu, tapi aku mencintai Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong tidak merasa keberatan dengan semua itu."

Mendengar ucapan lantang Yunho membuat si gadis tertunduk sedih, menyembunyikan matanya yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air mata kembali. Tidak hanya dirinya yang benar-benar merasa patah hati sekarang, para yeoja yang menyerang Jaejoong tadi pun makin patah hati mendengar pernyataan seseorang yang mereka sukai. Sepertinya memang tidak ada celah bagi mereka untuk memiliki sang pujaan hati.

Berbeda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Yunho. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi memerah karena terus dipeluk Yunho dengan erat, kini menjadi semakin merah karena mendengar pernyataan cinta kekasihnya. Sejauh ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kalimat seperti 'aku menyukaimu' atau 'aku mencintaimu' terucap dari mulut kekasihnya. Bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan? Dan Jaejoong merasa hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia yang pernah ia rasakan selama 17 tahun ia hidup. Ingin rasanya ia balas memeluk tubuh tegap yang sedang memeluknya itu namun Jaejoong terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, apalagi dihadapan banyak orang begini.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan seperti itu..."

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak beruntung karena cinta pertamaku telah dimiliki orang lain. Jaejoong-ssi apa kau ingat? 3 tahun lalu saat pertama kali kita bertemu... pagi itu karena aku terburu-buru akhirnya aku menjatuhkan jepit rambut berharga pemberian ibuku dan aku tidak langsung menyadarinya. Aku berkeliling mencari jepit rambut itu di tempat dimana aku melewatinya namun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Aku sudah hampir menangis karena itu, ditambah orang-orang yang ada disana hanya melewatiku dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi saat itu kau datang bertanya padaku apa yang aku lakukan lalu memutuskan membantuku mencarinya, dan kau juga yang menemukan jepit rambutku. Aku sungguh bahagia, kau seperti pahlawanku pada saat itu. Tapi belum sempat aku menanyakan namamu dan berterimakasih kau sudah buru-buru pergi, yang aku tau saat itu kau salah satu murid TOHO dari seragammu. Karena itu saat SMP dulu aku yang malas belajar jadi lebih sering belajar. Jika aku bisa masuk ke TOHO aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Hikss... Aku... aku benar-benar menyukaimu... tapi... tapi kalau kau memang lebih memilih namja itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, selama kau bahagia aku akan berusaha menerimanya..."

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya jadi terkejut, karena dirinya yang suka membantu itu sampai membuat seorang gadis jatuh cinta bahkan terus mengejarnya sampai sekarang, padahal Jaejoong sendiri tidak ingat pernah menolong gadis itu. Sedangkan Yunho yang terus memasang wajah sangar itu diam-diam ikut mengagumi kebaikan hati sang kekasih. Lagi-lagi Yunho merasa dirinya semakin berbeda jauh dari Jaejoong. Jika Yunho yang berada disana dia pasti sama saja dengan orang-orang yang hanya melewati gadis itu, berpikir untuk bertanya apa yang gadis itu lakukan saja pasti tidak pernah muncul di otaknya. Dan karena itu Jaejoong mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang benar-benar tulus menyukainya, berbeda dengannya yang mendapat cinta dari banyak yeoja yang hanya menyukai fisik dan hartanya.

Jaejoong ingin sekali membalas cerita si gadis namun ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, apalagi dapat ia rasakan pelukan Yunho menjadi semakin erat, padahal ia ingin lepas sebentar dari pelukan Yunho. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu?

"Mu-mungkin kau sudah tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu, lagipula aku yakin tidak hanya aku yang menerima kebaikanmu karena kau benar-benar orang yang baik dan pengertian. Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita, aku bukannya tidak ingin berdekatan denganmu, tapi aku butuh menata hatiku lagi karena telah benar-benar kalah sekarang. Tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena telah memberiku banyak semangat, terimakasih karena telah memberiku kenangan yang indah, aku sungguh bahagia mendapatkan semua itu." ucap si gadis dengan senyuman lebar yang terkesan dipaksakan. Jaejoong pun dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya bisa lepas dari pelukan Yunho.

"Ak—"

"Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, kalau begitu selamat tinggal Jaejoong-ssi." belum sempat Jaejoong bicara gadis itu tiba-tiba memotongnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Kalau begini Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat si gadis menangis karena dirinya. Tapi jika ia tetap mengejarnya dan mengatakan kata-kata untuk menghibur hanya akan membuat gadis itu semakin berharap dan pada akhirnya akan membuat hatinya semakin sedih. Dan Jaejoong juga cukup tau Yunho akan menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

' _Haah... ada apa sebenarnya dengan hari ini...'_ keluh Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia sangat lelah, ia ingin pulang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Yunho-ssi, ayo pulang sekarang." putus Jaejoong akhirnya sambil menggenggam tangan besar kekasihnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu sekarang, tapi dari raut wajah Yunho yang sebenarnya sulit dibaca itu Jaejoong tau Yunho sedang memikirkan berbagai hal mengenai apa yang mereka dengar sejak tadi.

Sepasang kekasih itu pun akhirnya pergi dari gudang tua itu, meninggalkan para yeoja pecinta fanatik Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas yang mereka tinggalkan.

Di lain tempat, dalam salah satu kelas di lantai dua terlihat dua orang yeoja yang sedang asik mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak sejak tadi.

"Oh iya Seohyun-ah, setelah kupikir-pikir bukankah Yunho terlalu lama membuang sampah? Sedang apa dia jadi pergi selama ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar juga, aku jadi khawatir. Jangan bilang dia sekarang sedang berkelahi menggunakan bak sampah kelas kita..." keduanya kini terdiam sejenak sambil meresapi kalimat barusan. Beberapa menit berpikir sambil tatap menatap keduanya kemudian tertawa garing yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Hahaha... mana mungkin itu terjadi kan hahaha..."

 _KRIET_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua yeoja tersebut menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang barusan mereka bicarakan sedang berdiri di pintu kelas mereka. Sedangkan Yunho kini melayangkan tatapan bingung kepada mereka, kenapa dua orang ini belum juga pulang? Bukankah tugas mereka sudah lama selesai? Pikir Yunho.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi, kau sudah membuang sampahnya?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak sengaja menghancurkan tempat sampahnya karena benda itu kupakai untuk berkelahi." balas Yunho enteng sambil mengambil tasnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan kedua yeoja itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sedangkan dua yeoja yang tertinggal itu hanya menatap kosong pintu yang membawa pergi pelaku pengrusakan barang kelas mereka.

"Minggu depan aku benar-benar akan mengatakan padanya untuk pulang saja, tidak perlu membantu kita piket." ucap Seohyun sambil mengirim pesan kepada ketua kelas kalau mereka perlu membeli tempat sampah baru.

~####~

Dua orang namja yang kita tau dengan sebutan YunJae couple itu kini sedang berada dalam mobil mewah Yunho, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Jaejoong. Seperti biasa suasana disana selalu hening, hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang sangat pelan. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak yang ingin mereka katakan pada orang disamping mereka, namun tertahan karena sama-sama gugup. Padahal ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka dalam keadaan berduaan tapi rasa gugup masih saja menyertai mereka.

"Jae—"

"Yun—"

"..."

"..."

"Umm... bicaralah duluan Yunho-ssi." persilahkan Jaejoong kepada kekasihnya itu. Tidak diduganya kalau mereka berdua akan bicara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Yunho memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong hanya menunduk karena merasa bersalah tidak menceritakan apapun pada Yunho. Jaejoong pikir yang namanya pernyataan cinta itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama jadi saat Yunho tidak ada dia bisa pergi.

"Maaf karena tidak mengatakan padamu kalau aku mendapat surat cinta dari seseorang dan pergi ke tempat yang orang itu pinta diam-diam, kupikir—"

"Bukan itu, aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin menemui orang yang mengirimimu surat cinta. Yang kutanyakan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau selama ini ada orang yang mengganggumu? Bahkan ternyata sebanyak itu. Tadi pagi saat kutanya kau bilang semua baik-baik saja. Sejak kapan mereka melakukannya?"

"Sejak hari kedua kita pacaran. Awalnya hanya ada satu atau dua surat teror yang mereka letakkan di laci mejaku. Tapi pagi tadi surat-surat itu jadi semakin banyak dan aku juga tidak tau jika mereka berencana menyekapku di gudang."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau dibully seperti itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang katakan padaku jika ada yang berbuat buruk padamu."

"Maaf... Awalnya kupikir aman-aman saja. Jika hal seperti ini aku ceritakan padamu sepertinya akan merepotkanmu saja dan kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri karena mereka terlihat tidak berani muncul langsung atau menyakitiku secara fisik. Aku tidak tau kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini." sesal Jaejoong dengan wajah semakin tertunduk. Ada nada marah dari ucapan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong tau Yunho sudah bilang untuk cerita padanya tapi Jajeoong juga sungkan kalau akhirnya malah akan menyusahkan Yunho.

"Mungkin ini terkesan memaksamu, kau tau aku tidak pandai mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku hanya ingin kau lebih terbuka padaku. Karena aku tidak tau apa-apa dan merasa tidak berguna yang membuatku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang peka jadi seringkali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi padamu, maka dari itu aku ingin kau mengatakan semuanya padaku. Dan aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali, aku ingin kau terus meminta bantuanku dan bergantung padaku."

Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan patuh kalimat terpanjang Yunho yang pernah ia dengar selama mereka berpacaran, atau bahkan sejak dia jatuh hati dengan namja itu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Satu lagi yang dapat ia pelajari dari seorang Jung Yunho, kekasihnya itu memang sangat tidak pandai mengutarakan apa yang memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Bicaranya yang diselingi dengan kalimat-kalimat perintah itu masih belum berubah, tapi Jaejoong mulai sadar itu cara Yunho untuk menyatakan rasa peduli pada dirinya.

"Aku mengerti, aku berjanji tidak akan merahasiakan apapun lagi padamu." balas Jaejoong tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang lagi-lagi membuat seorang Jung Yunho terpana melihatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Itu... aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena menyelamatkanku saat di gudang tadi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada disana dan membantuku."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, lagipula itu hanya kebetulan." kilah Yunho dengan kebohongannya. Rasanya agak malu juga jika Yunho mengatakan dia sudah berada di gudang itu beberapa saat sambil mengagumi kekasihnya yang sedang beraksi dengan hebatnya.

"Tapi tidak kuduga kau hebat juga menghadapi mereka semua tanpa terluka sedikitpun, tanpa balas menyakiti mereka juga."

"Benarkah? Hehe, sebenarnya itu berkat Hyunjoong hyung yang mengajariku bela diri. Kau tau? Hyunjoong hyung sangat hebat dalam bela diri, dia bahkan pernah jadi juara nasional loh." celoteh Jaejoong dengan riangnya dan ditanggapi Yunho dengan wajah jutek. Memangnya sehebat apa Hyunjoong hyungnya Jaejoong itu? Yunho sangat yakin jika dirinya masih jauh lebih hebat.

"Sejak kecil dulu aku seringkali dikerjai anak-anak lain, apalagi saat Hyunjoong hyung tidak ada didekatku. Jadi karena aku seringkali terluka karena ulah mereka Hyunjoong hyung mulai mengajariku beladiri."

"Jadi begitu..."

"Oh iya tentang yang tadi... aku ingin berterimakasih padamu... jadi ada yang kau inginkan dariku Yunho-ssi?"

"Sudah kubilang yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan kan, tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah sampai." ucap Yunho yang telah menghentikan laju mobilnya. Jaejoong baru menyadarinya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa berhutang padaku, anggap saja itu sudah jadi tugasku."

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sejenak. Walaupun Yunho bilang itu kebetulan atau sudah jadi tugasnya, tapi tetap saja baginya Yunho telah menyelamatkan dirinya, dan Jaejoong merasa sangat berhutang budi pada kekasihnya itu. Memikirkan beberapa hal akhirnya namja manis itu terlihat mendapat sebuah ide yang membuat bibirnya kini tersenyum kecil.

"Yunho-ssi."

 _CUP_

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Jaejoong dengan segera kabur dari mobil kekasihnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu Yunho pergi, bahkan tanpa menunggu Yunho sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sedangkan namja Jung yang masih melongo dalam mobilnya itu mencoba meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jaejoong memanggil namanya otomatis membuatnya menoleh dan seketika yang dirasakannya adalah bibir kekasihnya yang ternyata lembut itu menempel di pipinya untuk beberapa detik. Saat ini Yunho hanya bisa mengelus bagian pipinya tempat Jaejoong menciumnya barusan sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sungguh cepat.

' _Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mencuci wajahku setelah ini.'_

Lain hal dengan sang pelaku, saking malunya Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa menyucapkan salam kalau ia sudah pulang lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar pada si pintu sambil menutupi wajah merah terangnya itu. Jaejoong menggeleng berkali-kali mengusir bayangan memalukan yang sudah ia lakukan tadi, tapi pada akhirnya namja itu hanya tersenyum sendiri.

' _Mau bagaimana lagi... dia sudah seperti pahlawanku saat itu jadi aku ingin memberinya hadiah sebuah ciuman.'_

~END~

Halo reader semua, bertemu lagi denganku, author abal-abal yang kalau nulis nunggu moodnya balik bertahun-tahun xD

Chapter ketiga ini baru aku tulis setelah setahun lebih tidak menulis ff jadi mungkin ada reader yang merasa gaya penulisannya berubah antara chapter ini dengan 2 chapter sebelumnya. Maklum aku bukan orang yang ali menulis cerita fiksi ditambah sudah lama banget gak nulis jadi gini deh akhirnya -,-v Jadi kalau ada yang terasa aneh gitu tolong dimaklumi dan beritau author ya biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi :)

Untuk chapter ini aku sengaja tidak memasukkan nama siapapun untuk gadis yang menyukai Jaejoong, bukan sengaja juga sih tapi memang gak tau mau nama siapa yang kupakai jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri gadis manapun yang cocok menurut reader.

Oh iya untuk ff ini, author masih membuka request mau tema cerita apa yang kalian inginkan, semakin banyak ide semakin banyak variasi ceritanya biar ff ini makin rame dan panjang, tapi tentu tetap dengan rate T yang aman ya. Tema ceritanya akan aku masukkan list sesuai alur cerita, jadi selama aku tidak berhalangan menulis tema yang kamu sarankan akan segera author tulis ;)

Oke cukup sekian, semoga reader tidak ngantuk baca chapter kali ini yang panjangnya luar biasa ya xD aku ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang menyempatkan baca dan mengomentarinya. Baiklah kita bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, pai paii~~


	4. Surprise?

Kisah Kasih YunJae

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

Chapter 4: Surprise?

Kisah cinta pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terus berlanjut dan masih saja tanpa perkembangan. Bagi kedua namja yang telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari seminggu itu terasa wajar-wajar saja, pasalnya namja dengan marga Jung adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka, sedangkan namja dengan marga Kim adalah anak yang terlalu polos. Sudah bisa ditebak jika keduanya sejauh ini hanya mengikuti arus tanpa terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih seperti kebanyakan pasangan remaja lainnya.

"Tentu saja ini tidak wajar Jung, bahkan anak SD yang baru berpacaran tiga hari saja lebih maju dan berkembang daripada kalian." ucap seseorang nyaring sambil mengguncang bahu namja didepannya yang baru saja dipanggilnya Jung.

"Berisik Chun." balas si Jung singkat sambil terus memakan rotinya sebagai menu makan siang namja itu.

"Kau tau? Kalian itu pasangan terpayah yang pernah aku temukan." kembali ucapnya sambil meneruskan makan siang dengan menu yang sama, roti dan jus apel.

"Bukankah kau sendiri sama payahnya? Pacar banyak tapi tidak ada yang betah bersamamu lebih dari dua bulan."

"Itu karena mereka menyebalkan, menuntutku ini dan itu. Dan bagaimana denganmu dan Jaejoong? Tidak pernah saling telpon, saling mengirim pesan pun hanya disaat butuh saja, moment berdua hanya saat pulang dan pergi sekolah, itupun kalian lebih banyak saling diam, tidak pernah bergandengan tangan, tidak pernah berpelukan, apalagi berciuman, benar kan?"

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia akui apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu memang benar, kecuali untuk berpelukan dan berciuman. Yunho pernah berpelukan dengan Jaejoong walaupun bukan dalam situasi romantis, dan Jaejoong pernah menciumnya walaupun itu hanya di pipi.

"Apa semua itu memang diperlukan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus membuat kenangan indah sebanyak mungkin dengan kekasihmu selama kalian masih sering bersama, karena setelah kita lulus nanti belum tentu kau bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong sebebas sekarang."

"Kau benar juga, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Yunho yang akhirnya mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Yoochun tadi. Mungkin saja dengan memberi Jaejoong banyak kenangan indah membuat namja manisnya itu jadi semakin mencintainya, pikir Yunho.

"Kau perlu memulainya dengan menyapaya lebih sering lagi, seperti mengiriminya pesan mengucapkan selamat pagi saat ia baru bangun, atau selamat tidur saat malam hari."

"Pesan apa itu? Tidak penting sekali. Lagipula aku tidak tau jam berapa Jaejoong bangun atau pergi tidur."

Si namja cassanova bernama Park Yoochun itu hanya sanggup menepuk jidatnya yang cukup luas mendengar kalimat protes Yunho. Ia tau sahabatnya itu bukanlah tipe namja yang peka tapi tidak terpikir olehnya kalau Yunho setidak peka ini.

"Kau bukan orang yang peka dan tidak tau apa-apa dengan apa yang dimaksud romantis jadi saat kuberi saran kau lakukan saja jangan banyak protes. Dan kau bisa mengira-ngira sendiri jam berapa pacarmu itu bangun dan tidur, kau yang lebih tau tentang Jaejoong kan."

"Apa-apaan itu! Aku punya hak untuk protes disini. Dan tentu saja aku yang paling tau tentang Jaejoong!" balasnya tidak suka, sedangkan Yoochun hanya menghela napas lelah. Walaupun ia sudah bersahabat dengan Yunho sejak kecil tapi ini adalah kali pertama mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan asmara. Namja dengan julukan playboy nomor satu disekolah itu menggenggam kedua pundak sahabatnya dengan erat, menatap lurus kedua mata Yunho dengan sangat serius.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, aku tau saran-saranku akan terasa aneh dan asing bagimu tapi aku ini PAKARnya mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Saat seorang PAKAR mengatakan ini dan itu berarti itulah yang terbaik, jadi kumohon percayalah pada PAKARmu ini." ujar Yoochun meyakinkan sambil menekan kan kata pakar agar Yunho mau percaya pada saran-sarannya. Dan tepat saja, Yunho pun mengangguk pelan melihat Yoochun yang terlihat cukup meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, tapi jika saranmu kurasa terlalu aneh aku akan kembali protes." Yoochun akhirnya bernapas lega mendengar sahabatnya itu mau mengerti juga.

"Oke, mari kita mulai lagi. Selain saling mengirim pesan kurasa kau perlu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong."

"Caranya?"

"Humm... bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama Jaejoong?" usul Yoochun. Yunho berpikir sejenak mengenai usulan barusan. Sebenarnya bahkan sebelum Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran pun namja itu sudah dari jauh hari ingin sekali makan bersama Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jaejoong selalu makan siang dengan temannya. Setauku mereka itu teman dekat jadi kurasa tidak akan bisa memonopoli Jaejoong saat makan siang."

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yunho, pikir Yoochun. Namja itu juga sering melihat Jaejoong bersama teman montoknya saat ia menemani Yunho menjadi stalker setia Jaejoong disaat sebelum kedua pasangan itu menjalin hubungan.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan membantumu langsung kawan, serahkan padaku." ucap Yoochun terlihat meyakinkan. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan karena baginya yang tidak mengerti urusan percintaan sebaiknya menyerahkan hal seperti ini pada Yoochun.

~####~

Jam dinding ukuran besar yang terpasang di bangunan utama TOHO high school itu baru saja menunjukkkan pukul 4 sore, diikuti dengan suara bel yang menderu keras ke seluruh penjuru sekolah menandakan jam belajar seluruh siswa hari ini telah berakhir. Wajah-wajah yang sejak tadi terlihat lelah itu kini tampak berbinar karena akhirnya mereka bisa pulang dan bersantai.

Di sebuah kelas di lantai dua, seorang namja cassanova yang diketahui bernama Park Yoochun saat ini sedang terburu-buru merapikan seluruh peralatan sekolahnya lalu keluar kelas dengan menenteng tas. Tujuannya saat ini adalah sebuah kelas yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Yoochun terlihat menunggu di samping kelas tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu, memeriksa apakah orang yang ia tunggu saat ini telah keluar dari kelasnya atau belum. Namun yang didapatinya sejak tadi hanyalah para gadis yang melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum mencari perhatian, dan tentu saja dibalas Yoochun dengan senyum super tampannya.

' _Lama sekali anak itu, sedang apa dia memangnya di kelas?'_ keluh Yoochun kesal karena yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung muncul juga. Beberapa menit tetap sabar menunggu akhirnya sosok yang sejak tadi namja itu keluhkan keluar juga sambil menenteng tasnya dengan sebelah bahu.

 _GREP_

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Seseorang yang kini menoleh kebelakang karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan Yoochun itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa namja ini ada disini? pikirnya.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa kau denganku?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja dulu denganku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." jelas Yoochun lalu tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik tangan diseretnya orang tersebut yang kini berteriak minta dilepas.

Keduanya terus berjalan menuruni tangga lalu berjalan menuju daerah belakang sekolah mereka. Sesampainya disana seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi korban penyeretan itu kini melepas tangannya dengan kasar sambil menggerutu kepada Yoochun yang berdiri di depannya tanpa menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

"Apa sih maumu? Kenapa membawaku kesini?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Oh iya namamu siapa?"

Wajah yang sejak tadi melayangkan tatapan kesal itu kini berganti jadi melongo. Mendengar pertanyaan barusan membuatnya ingin sekali menjambak rambut namja yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan kau ini? Sudah menyeretku kesana kemari tapi tidak tau nama orang yang kau bawa. Ngajak ribut ya?"

"Hei tenanglah, aku tau kau siapa karena aku sering melihatmu bersama Jaejoong, aku hanya tidak tau namamu, itu saja."

"Ck! Junsu, namaku Kim Junsu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, baiklah, Junsu. Ini mengenai Jaejoong."

"Tentang Joongie? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini... besok saat jam makan siang bisakah kau tinggalkan Jaejoong sendirian?"

Junsu yang masih terus mengelus pergelangan tangannya karena telah diseret-seret Yoochun itu melayangkan tatapan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba namja playboy dihadapannya ini meminta hal seperti itu?

"Tidak mau, aku sudah terbiasa selalu makan siang bersama Joongie."

"Ayolah sekali-kali kan tidak masalah."

"Kalau kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau, lagipula kenapa kau memaksa begitu sih."

"Ini demi Yunho, aku ingin membuat mereka lebih dekat jadi aku ingin Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama."

Demi Jung Yunho yang tidak Junsu sukai itu katanya? Jika penyebab namja dihadapannya ini memintanya tidak makan siang bersama Jaejoong karena namja Jung itu, tentu saja tanpa perlu berpikir lagi Junsu akan menolaknya, apalagi semua niat Yoochun itu bertujuan agar Jaejoong dan Yunho makin dekat.

"Kau tau, sejak awal aku tidak pernah menerima hubungan Joongie dan namja Jung itu, dan sekarang kau memintaku membantumu agar mereka berdua bisa lebih dekat, kau pikir aku akan setuju?" balas Junsu sedikit sinis. Yoochun cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan jujur sahabat Jaejoong itu. Padahal Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berpacaran lebih dari seminggu tapi namja satu ini masih belum menerimanya.

"Aku tau Yunho hanya dikenal sebagai tukang buat onar di sekolah, tapi kau harus tau dia tidaklah seburuk itu." jelas Yoochun berusaha meluruskan pandangan Junsu mengenai sahabatnya.

"Kau hanya bicara yang baik-baik tentangnya karena kau temannya."

"Bukannya begi—"

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli! Tentang rencanamu tadi pokoknya aku menolak dan besok aku akan tetap makan siang bersama Joongie!" putus Junsu lalu berlari seenaknya, pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang memanggil-manggil namanya sambil mengejar namja gempal tersebut.

' _Tidak kuduga rencana brilianku akan gagal begitu saja. Karena sudah terlanjur begini sebaiknya aku pindah ke rencana B'_ benak Yoochun sambil bersandar di dinding bangunan sekolah dengan napas yang terdengar memburu cepat. Merasa tidak sanggup berlari lagi mengejar Junsu akhirnya namja itu memilih berhenti sambil beristirahat mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir kosong. Sepertinya hobi Junsu yang suka bermain sepak bola sejak kecil membuat kemampuan atletiknya perlu diperhitungkan.

~####~

Malam yang selalu sama di kediaman Jung yang kini dirasakan oleh anak semata wayang keluarga tersebut. Setelah makan malam seorang diri yang terasa sangat sepi, Jung muda itu langsung mengurung diri di kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberi Lee seonsaengnim hari ini. Hal ini merupakan salah satu kemajuan yang dibuat Yunho demi janjinya yang ingin menjadi namja yang baik.

' _Aku ingin main game...'_ benak Yunho yang baru beberapa menit memahami tugasnya sudah melirik ke arah seperangkat playstation miliknya. Sepertinya untuk berubah jadi namja yang rajin memang cukup sulit pikirnya. Namun tidak lama namja itu menggeleng, mengusir pikiran pesimis yang baru saja mampir di otaknya. Ini demi kekasih tercintanya agar mau mengakuinya, jadi Yunho harus semangat.

Untuk membuatnya lebih semangat lagi, Yunho mengambil smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Jari-jari yang terlihat kuat miliknya itu terlihat menekan-nekan sesuatu di layar sentuh smartphonenya. Selesai dengan kegiatannya barusan, Yunho kembali berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya sambil menaruh benda kecil segi empat itu di hadapannya, yang ternyata sedang menampilkan wajah tersenyum Jaejoong yang bagiakan malaikat itu.

' _Manisnya kekasihku ini.'_ Yunho tersenyum kecil memandangi salah satu foto Jaejoong yang menjadi koleksi terfavoritnya itu. Beberapa menit namja itu habiskan hanya untuk memandangi wajah Jaejoong dengan sangat serius, lupa dengan tugasnya yang sedang ia anggurkan sambil ditindihnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Terkadang Yunho sendiri merasa heran kenapa matanya tidak pernah bosan menatapi foto-foto Jaejoong yang telah dia pandangi hingga ratusan kali. Malah semakin ia memandangi foto Jaejoong, makin ia ketagihan untuk melihat wajah manis tanpa celah itu lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin beginilah yang namanya jatuh cinta, pikir Yunho.

Setelah merasa sedikit puas, akhirnya Yunho mulai menyadari tugas sekolahnya yang sejak tadi terlupakan. Diambilnya pensil miliknya yang terguling hingga ke ujung meja belajarnya, Yunho siap untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba namja itu kembali mengingat suatu hal yang sepertinya cukup penting.

' _Tadi siang Yoochun memberiku saran untuk mengirim pesan selamat tidur pada Jaejoong.'_ ingatnya kembali. Diletakkannya kembali pensilnya lalu mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Jaejoong adalah anak rajin dan taat jadi waktu tidurnya tidak mungkin sepertiku hingga larut malam.'_ mata tajam Yunho kini melirik jam dinding yang terletak di kamarnya, yang kini menunjukkan jam 8 lewat 50 menit. Jika berpikir tentang kebiasaan anak rajin, sepertinya Jaejoong akan tidur sekitar jam 9, pikir Yunho.

Diambilnya smartphone miliknya yang masih menampilkan wajah Jaejoong sejak tadi lalu membuka aplikasi pesan. Untuk sejenak Yunho memikirkan isi pesan seperti apa yang bagus agar Jaejoong yang membacanya pun ikut senang mendapat ucapan selamat tidur darinya. Yunho terus berpikir namun tidak ada satu pun ide yang mampir di pikirannya. Hal seperti ini baru pertama kali ia lakukan, bahkan Yoochun pun tidak pernah memberinya contoh.

Jung muda itu pun kini makin kebingungan. Tugas sekolah yang kembali ia lupakan itu pun hanya tergeletak berantakan di meja belajarnya, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk dengan kebingungannya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang luas. Terkadang ia berhenti sejenak sambil memasang wajah yang menunjukkan telah mendapat ide. Diketiknya apa yang sempat ia pikirkan, lalu tidak lama dihapusnya teks yang telah ia ketik barusan setelah membacanya kembali. Hal ini terus saja ia lakukan karena selalu ragu dengan kalimat yang sudah ia buat. Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yunho bahkan tidak sadar telah menghabiskan waktu begitu lama.

"Gawat, sudah jam segini." namja itu terkejut melihat jam dinding miliknya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 30 menit. Jadi sejak tadi dia telah menghabiskan waktu selama satu setengah jam dan masih belum berhasil memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus?

Karena terdesak waktu akhirnya Yunho memutuskan sebuah kalimat singkat yang baru saja terpikir olehnya lalu segera mengirimnya. Yunho akhirnya menghela napas lega, walaupun kemungkinan besar Jaejoong tidak akan membacanya karena sudah tidur, tapi setidaknya niatnya sejak tadi telah terlaksana. Direbahkannya tubuh tegapnya itu di atas kasur, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sambil berpikir bodohnya dirinya karena galau sendiri hanya karena ingin mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Jaejoong.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terus dalam posisi duduk sejak tadi. Sama seperti kegiatannya saat malam hari, setelah makan malam bersama keluarga, Jaejoong akan segera masuk ke kamar lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas yang ia dapat di sekolah. Selesai mengerjakannya dengan baik, namja manis itu akan mengeluarkan banyak buku, entah itu buku-buku pelajarannya di sekolah atau pun buku-buku lain yang dapat menambah wawasannya. Kebiasaannya membaca dan belajar seperti inilah yang membuat namanya selalu menjadi daftar teratas saat pengumuman nilai ujian telah keluar.

Melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu sudah cukup larut dan matanya yang mulai mengantuk, Jaejoong memutuskan akan tidur sekarang. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan pergi mencuci tangan dan kakinya lalu menggosok giginya sebelum pergi tidur. Disaat tubuh lelah itu mulai membaringkan diri, handphone miliknya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya pun berdering.

' _Siapa yang mengirim pesan jam segini?'_

Dibukanya pesan yang baru saja masuk tersebut dan terkejut melihat siapa sebenarnya yang mengiriminya pesan semalam ini. Jaejoong hanya melongo untuk beberapa waktu lalu mulai membaca pesan yang bisa dibilang super singkat itu.

 _From: Jung Yunho_

 _Selamat tidur, Jaejoong._

Kembali Jaejoong melongo setelah membaca isi pesannya. Apa maksud kekasihnya barusan adalah ingin memberi perhatian padanya dengan mengucapkan selamat tidur seperti adegan di drama-drama romantis yang sering eommanya tonton? Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu. Entah Yunho telah mendapat ide dari mana sampai namja itu bisa terpikir hal seperti ini, walaupun isi pesannya sempat membuat Jaejoong heran.

Jari-jari lentik itu pun bergerak cepat di keyboard ponselnya, ingin membalas perhatian kecil sang kekasih. Sesudahnya Jaejoong pun kembali merebahkan diri sambil terus memandangi pesan singkat yang Yunho kirimkan. Mata indah itu pun akhirnya mulai tertutup dengan senyum bahagia yang masih terukir di bibirnya.

Yunho yang sejak tadi masih saja berbaring sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya tiba-tiba terkejut dengan suara dering pesan masuk dari smartphonenya. Karena malas meraih smartphonenya dan yang terpikir olehnya orang yang iseng mengiriminya pesan jam segini hanyalah Yoochun, akhirnya namja itu memilih menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, mengabaikan pesan masuk barusan.

' _Andai aku mengirimnya lebih cepat, mungkin Jaejoong akan membaca pesanku atau bahkan membalasnya.'_ pikir Yunho membatin. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, sepertinya ia hanya perlu berusaha mengirim pesan lain pagi nanti untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk Jaejoong.

Smartphone Yunho kini berdering kembali, menandakan satu pesan baru kembali masuk. Yunho yang mulai kesal karena Yoochun terus mengiriminya pesan akhirnya dengan terpaksa meraih smartphonenya. Namun yang dilihatnya di layar tersebut adalah dua pesan masuk dari dua orang yang berbeda. Penasaran akhirnya Yunho membuka pesan yang pertama masuk dan terkejut karena pesan tersebut dari Jaejoong, dan Jung muda itu makin terkejut dengan isi pesan yang kekasihnya kirimkan.

 _From: Jaejoong_

 _Terimakasih telah mengirimku pesan selamat tidur. Kau juga harus segera tidur Yunho-ssi, jangan tidur terlalu larut malam karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Selamat tidur juga untukmu, dan semoga mimpi indah ^^_

Saking senangnya mendapat pesan yang dipenuhi kalimat perhatian untuk dirinya, Yunho tanpa sadar meloncat di atas tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak kegirangan, membuat pelayan di rumahnya terkejut mendengar teriakan Yunho. Namja yang terkenal dingin satu ini ternyata akan dengan mudah berganti image jika itu mengenai Kim Jaejoong tercintanya.

Menuruti pesan Jaejoong, Yunho dengan segera pergi menggosok giginya lalu segera masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kalimat Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah dan tanpa diduga hal itu membuatnya dapat melayang ke alam mimpi dengan cepat, melupakan kegiatan rutinnya sebelum tidur yaitu memandangi foto-foto Jaejoong, melupakan satu pesan masuk yang belum dibacanya yang ternyata memang benar itu dari Yoochun, dan yang lebih penting ia telah melupakan tugas yang sejak tadi ingin ia kerjakan tapi belum ada satupun soal yang telah ia selesaikan.

~####~

Pagi yang cerah hari ini menyambut pasangan YunJae yang merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Karena pesan selamat tidur yang saling mereka kirimkan semalam membuat keduanya malah jadi malu-malu untuk saling bicara. Namun jadi sekaku apapun situasi mereka sekarang, keduanya tetap berada dalam mood yang sangat baik.

Sesampainya di sekolah, keduanya dengan segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Yunho yang sedang menuju kelasnya setelah melewati kelas Jaejoong dari kejauhan dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri menunggu di depan kelasnya. Ada apa lagi dengan sahabatnya itu sekarang?

"Tumben kalian datang lebih siang."

"Aku bangun kesiangan." balas Yunho yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya, diikuti Yoochun di belakangnya membuntuti sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang ke kelasku?"

"Biar kutebak. Jika kau bertanya seperti itu ini menandakan kau belum baca pesanku semalam, benar kan?" tebak Yoochun sambil duduk di kursi di depan meja Yunho, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya terdiam yang menandakan tebakan Yoochun tepat sasaran. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Yunho membuatnya hapal dengan semua kebiasaan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Kau selalu saja kejam padaku Yunho-yaa~ pesanku selalu saja kau abaikan." ucap Yoochun berpura-pura sedih dengan raut wajah yang membuat Yunho ingin sekali mencakarnya.

"Hentikan gurauan pagimu itu! Jadi sebenarnya apa isi pesanmu semalam?" mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang mulai kesal, Yoochun pun berhenti bercanda sambil cekikikan melihat respon sahabatnya itu.

"Ini tentang rencana makan siang yang aku katakan kemarin. Aku telah menyiapkan berbagai hal demi kesuksesan makan siangmu kawan."

Setelah diingat-ingat, Yoochun memang mengatakan jika makan bersama Jaejoong akan memberikan kenangan indah bagi mereka berdua. Namja cassanova itu kini mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus kresek yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Setelah Yunho mengeceknya, yang terdapat di dalamnya adalah sebungkus roti dan teh botol.

"Kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengeluarkan dua makanan dan minuman yang biasanya menjadi menu makan siangnya.

"Ya, tapi tidak gratis ya. Sekarang bayar semua makanan ini."

"Jadi maksudmu apa pagi-pagi memberiku semua ini tapi harus bayar juga?!" protes Yunho, pikirnya sahabatnya itu sedang berbaik hati karena tiba-tiba membelikan makan siang untuknya, walaupun Yunho sendiri tau kalau Yoochun tidaklah sebaik itu.

"Sudah kubilang ini untuk rencana makan siang romantismu kan. Ingat ya aku hanya memfasilitasi disini, jangan harap aku mau mengeluarkan uang untuk orang yang bahkan lebih kaya dariku." Yunho pun mengeluarkan dompetnya yang terlihat mahal dan tebal itu, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen tanpa bertanya berapa yang harus dibayarnya karena ia sendiri sudah sangat hapal jumlah harga makanan di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana rencanamu?" mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, kini Yoochun mendekat ke arah telinga sahabatnya itu lalu membisikkan beberapa hal. Dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu ia tampilkan, Yunho mendengarkan dengan baik semua rencana Yoochun, sampai saat rencana terakhir yang ia dengar membuatnya terkejut.

"Rencana apa itu? Itu memalukan, aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Ini demi mendapat kenangan indah disaat kalian bersama, Yun. Kau harus mencobanya, ini tidak sememalukan seperti yang kau pikirkan kok."

"Masih banyak cara untuk mendapat kenangan indah kan, jadi kenapa harus melakukan hal seperti itu?!"

"Ini sudah biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan remaja sekarang, jadi kalian juga harus mencobanya. Lagipula jika kau memintanya, Jaejoong juga pasti mau saja melakukannya, percayalah padaku." ujar Yoochun sambil meyakinkan Yunho agar mau melakukan apa yang tadi ia bisikkan. Yoochun sangat tau kalau Yunho akan segera protes jika mendengar rencananya, tapi ini demi hubungan sahabatnya agar tidak terus kaku seperti sekarang, jadi ia merencanakan sesuatu yang sedikit memalukan bagi pasangan YunJae tersebut.

"Kau yakin Jaejoong mau melakukannya bukannya kabur karena aku meminta sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan meyakinkan dari Yoochun.

"Percayalah pada pakarmu ini Yun, oke?"

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Selain itu, bagaimana dengan temannya Jaejoong yang pendek itu?"

"Oh Junsu? Kalau tentang dia aku sudah punya rencana sendiri. Aku harus membalasnya karena sudah berani membuat wajah tampanku jadi penuh keringat." Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu mendengar semangat Yoochun tiba-tiba berkobar yang terlihat ingin membalas sesuatu kepada teman kekasihnya yang baru ia ketahui bernama Junsu. Walaupun Jaejoong pernah membawa namja itu bersama mereka, tapi Yunho tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat Jaejoong menyebutkan nama temannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan lakukan semua rencanamu saat makan siang nanti."

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukan semua rencana brilianku. Oke semoga kau berhasil melakukannya dengan baik kawan." ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Yunho lalu mulai meninggalkan kelas tersebut karena bel tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar sekolah mereka baru saja terdengar.

~####~

Namja gempal yang memiliki tempat duduk di ujung ruang kelas itu saat ini terlihat sedang meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Matanya menatap nanar buku pelajaran yang salah satu materinya baru saja diterangkan oleh Cho seonsaengnim. Jika Junsu sekarang berada dalam sebuah film animasi, mungkin saat ini sudah terdapat kumpulan asap mengebul keluar dari kepalanya karena terlalu lelah memikirkan angka-angka yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

' _Sepertinya Joongie memang harus membuka les privat untukku, yang dia ajarkan lebih mudah aku pahami daripada guru manapun.'_ benaknya yang mulai berniat membujuk Jaejoong agar mau menjadi gurunya.

Ingin melupakan kerumitan palajaran yang sejak tadi ia keluhkan, Junsu akhirnya mengambil kotak bekalnya, saatnya menikmati makanan lezat yang telah dibuatkan Song ahjumma untuknya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat namja itu tersenyum girang sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Namun langkahnya kini terhenti saat melihat Yoochun yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Mau apa lagi namja playboy satu ini muncul dihadapannya?

"Menyingkirlah, aku tidak bisa lewat."

"Kau memang tidak boleh lewat sebelum setuju untuk ikut denganku."

"Ck! Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak akan membantu rencana bodoh yang kau bicarakan kemarin. Sekarang cepatlah menyingkir!" Junsu yang mulai kesal berusaha menerobos barikade yang dibuat Yoochun dengan tubuh besarnya itu. Dengan bersusah payah Yoochun berusaha mempertahankan posisinya agar Junsu tidak bisa kabur lagi seperti kemarin.

"Hei tenanglah, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." ucap Yoochun. Junsu yang mendengar kalimat barusan mau tidak mau mulai berhenti berontak karena sejak tadi ia terus gagal untuk melewati Yoochun.

"Baiklah, jelaskan sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan memintamu membantu rencanaku lagi, aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku sebentar."

"Ikut denganmu? Sekarang? Untuk apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang ikut saja dulu denganku."

"Tapi aku mau makan bersama Joongie, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu."

"Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan memakan banyak waktu."

Dengan segera Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu yang masih setia membawa kotak bekalnya itu agar secepatnya ikut bersamanya. Langkah keduanya mengarah ke lantai tiga gedung sekolah mereka. Yoochun dan Junsu terus berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan yang terlihat kosong karena memang sedang tidak ada kegiatan disana, terus berjalan hingga keduanya berhenti di ujung lorong, di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Musik'. Yoochun terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantongnya dan tidak lama terbuka lah pintu ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Cha, masuklah." persilahkan Yoochun sambil membuka lebar pintu ruang musik tersebut. Junsu yang masih kebingungan dengan polosnya hanya mengikuti saja apa yang Yoochun katakan. Untuk apa namja ini membawanya kesini? Yang lebih penting, dari mana Yoochun mendapatkan kunci ruang musik?

"Sekarang kau mau membicarakan ap—"

 _CKLEK_

Junsu yang terkejut dengan suara barusan menoleh ke belakang dan yang dilihatnya kini adalah seringai Yoochun yang terkembang lebar. Bukankah suara barusan adalah suara pintu terkunci? Mau apa sebenarnya namja ini?

"Hei?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Untuk apa kau mengunci pintunya barusan?"

"Untuk mencegahmu keluar dari sini." jawab Yoochun enteng sambil melangkah makin jauh ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan santainya namja itu menghampiri sebuah piano besar yang berada di depan ruangan, bersandar pada benda hitam tersebut sambil melempar-lempar pelan kunci yang berada di tangannya.

"Mencegahku keluar? Jadi kau memang masih saja menjalankan ide bodohmu itu? Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau membantumu kan, dan kau berbohong padaku kalau kau tidak akan memintaku membantumu lagi!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi, tapi aku akan memaksamu untuk mengikuti rencana yang sudah susah payah kubuat."

"APA?!"

Dengan langkah besar dan wajah yang terlihat marah, Junsu dengan segera menghampiri Yoochun yang masih saja tersenyum tampan –yang menurut Junsu menyebalkan- lalu berusaha menjambak rambut namja tersebut. Namun dengan mudahnya Yoochun menghindari semua serangan Junsu yang terlihat ganas itu, sepertinya pengalaman mendapat jambakan dari para mantan kekasihnya membuatnya jadi ahli mengelak jika ada yang berusaha menjambaknya.

"Keluarkan aku sekarang juga! Aku sudah lapar dan aku ingin makan sekarang juga! Serahkan kuncinya padaku!" protes Junsu yang mulai lelah karena Yoochun terus saja mengelak sambil berlarian mengelilingi ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau kau lapar tinggal makan saja bekalmu kan."

"Tapi aku ingin makan dengan Joongie, selain itu Joongie juga pasti sudah menungguku sekarang."

"Jaejoong tidak akan menunggumu. Tadi pagi aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kau ada urusan bersamaku jadi aku memintanya makan sendiri saja hari ini."

"APA?!" suara khas lumba-lumba milik Junsu kembali melengking di ruang musik itu. Tidak terpikir olehnya jika Yoochun telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik, dan senyum yang sejak tadi terpatri di bibir Yoochun menandakan jika rencana buatannya telah berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang biasa makan di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah dan selesai lah acara makan siang bersama mereka hahaha." tawa Yoochun dengan bangganya, sedangkan namja satu lagi yang berada disana sedang memasang wajah yang semakin kesal.

Junsu merasa benar-benar tertipu sekarang. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menggagalkan rencana Yoochun adalah dengan keluar dari ruangan ini lalu menghampiri Jaejoong sebelum namja Jung itu datang.

Sedangkan Yoochun kini bersandar di jendela sambil melirik ke arah bawah. Sebenarnya daerah taman belakang sekolah akan terlihat cukup jelas dari ruangan ini, maka dari itu Yoochun memilih membawa Junsu ke tempat ini agar ia bisa sekalian mengamati pasangan YunJae tersebut.

"Hoi jidat, biar kukatakan sekali lagi, serahkan kunci itu sekarang!"

"Haha kau pikir aku mau menyerahkannya? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu bebek."

"Yak! Panggilan apa itu?! Serahkan kuncinya padaku sekarang juga!"

"Kalau kau mau coba saja ambil sini dariku." tantang Yoochun sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kuncinya.

Junsu yang merasa semakin dipermainkan akhirnya makin kesal lalu berlari kencang ke arah Yoochun. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat, tanpa sengaja Junsu malah tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri lalu terjatuh ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun pun sama kagetnya karena Junsu tiba-tiba terjatuh ke arahnya. Dan keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena posisi jatuhnya Junsu membuat kepala namja gempal itu jadi menyeruduk perutnya, membuat Yoochun terbatuk kuat lalu tidak sengaja melepas genggamannya pada kunci ruang musik.

"Yah! Apa-apaan sih kau ini, tiba-tiba terjatuh lalu menyerudukku." kesal Yoochun sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit, sundulan Junsu benar-benar dengan kekuatan penuh sepertinya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja terjatuh. Hei, kemana kuncinya?" tanya Junsu yang mulai sadar jika kunci yang mereka perebutkan sejak tadi tidak ada lagi di tangan Yoochun maupun di lantai.

"Karena ulahmu tadi aku tidak sengaja melepas genggamanku dan akhirnya kunci itu sudah terjun bebas ke bawah sana."

"HAH?! APA KAU BILANG!?" suara Junsu melengking begitu keras memenuhi ruang musik itu, Yoochun yang mendengarnya bahkan harus menutup telinganya erat-erat.

"Dasar bodoh! Dasar kau Park Yoochun bodoh! Kenapa kau biarkan kuncinya terjatuh. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar sekarang?!" Junsu mulai heboh sambil mengguncang bahu milik Yoochun dengan kuat, sedangkan sang korban hanya terdiam lemas karena perutnya jadi makin sakit karena terus diserang Junsu.

"Hei tenanglah sedikit."

"Mana bisa aku tenang dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Kau harus bertanggungjawab Park, pikirkanlah sesu—"

Ucapan Junsu terhenti saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet dua orang yang sedang duduk bersama di bawah sana. Matanya melotot lebar setelah mengenali dua orang yang dilihatnya itu. Yoochun yang penasaran kenapa namja pendek dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba berhenti dari kehebohannya itu ikut melirik ke arah mata Junsu memandang. Senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang melihat potongan rencananya kembali berjalan dengan lancar.

' _Kerja bagus Yun!'_

"KENAPA SI JUNG ITU SUDAH BERADA DISANA?" kembali Junsu berteriak melengking hingga membuat telinga Yoochun berdengung karena Junsu berteriak dekat sekali dengan telinganya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan teriakanmu itu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"Berisik! Cepat keluarkan aku sekarang Park, keluarkan aku dari sini sekarang!" desak Junsu sambil kembali mengguncang bahu Yoochun lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak menginginkan ini, jika Yunho semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong bisa-bisa sifat buruk namja itu akan menular kepada sahabatnya, pikir Junsu. Ia tidak ingin Joongienya yang putih bersih seperti malaikat ternoda oleh namja Jung itu.

"Kuncinya kan jatuh, jadi aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya sekarang."

Junsu pun mau tidak mau akhirnya mulai menyerah karena ia sendiri juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk keluar dari sini. Matanya makin memicing kesal melihat sahabatnya kini sedang asik menikmati makannya bersama Yunho.

"Terimalah kenyataan kalau kekasih sahabatmu itu adalah seorang Jung Yunho."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya!"

"Huff... Kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala? Apa selama ini Jaejoong pernah mengeluh selama berpacaran dengan Yunho? Atau kau merasa Jaejoong mulai berubah menjadi namja yang buruk? Atau kau pernah melihat Jaejoong terluka karena Yunho?"

Junsu yang mendengar semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya itu pada akhirnya hanya menggeleng pelan. Jaejoong tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho, bahkan yang ada namja manis itu terus saja menceritakan betapa bahagia dirinya selama berpacaran dengan Yunho. Junsu juga tidak merasa kalau Jaejoong mulai berubah menjadi buruk, yang ada malah Yunho yang mulai jarang terdengar berbuat onar, tidak pernah mendapat skorsing lagi atau bahkan membolos lagi. Untuk yang terakhir Junsu sempat melihat telapak tangan Jaejoong memerah karena pertarungan di gudang belakang sekolah beberapa hari lalu, tapi disaat keadaan genting tiba-tiba Yunho datang melindunginya dari pukulan fatal yang hampir mengenai Jaejoong. Junsu tau tidak ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong yang mulai berpacaran dengan Yunho, tapi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam masih terdapat rasa tidak tenang.

"Jaejoong itu terlalu polos, dia memang bisa saja melawan jika ada yang berusaha menyakitinya secara fisik, tapi dia tidak akan mengerti jika ada orang yang berusaha menyakiti hatinya, dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih karena terlambat memahaminya." ungkap Junsu dengan jujur.

"Aku mengerti yang kau rasakan, karena bagiku sendiri Yunho juga sahabatku yang berharga. Tapi saat ini Yunho berani memacari Jaejoong karena ia benar-benar mencintai sahabatmu itu. Kurasa untuk percaya pada Yunho memang tidak mudah, tapi kuharap kau mau membuka sedikit hatimu dan mulai menerima posisi Yunho." Junsu yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut juga, tidak diduganya jika namja yang terkenal playboy ini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar bijak.

"Kau seperti eommanya saja."

"Yaah... Itu karena Yunho bahkan menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak denganku daripada dengan keluarganya jadi kurasa aku memang cocok dianggap sebagai eomma sekaligus appanya haha." gurauan Yoochun hanya ditanggapi Junsu dengan mengendikkan bahunya, walaupun sebenarnya yang dikatakan Yoochun bukanlah gurauan tapi memang kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Selama namja Jung itu tidak berbuat macam-macam aku juga akan sedikit melunak padanya." putus Junsu akhirnya. Yoochun yang mendengarnya pun ikut senang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu yang langsung saja dihadiahi dengan teriakan tidak suka dari Junsu.

"Hei, kau bilang tadi sudah lapar, kau tidak ingin memakan bekalmu? Kalau tidak mau boleh aku yang memakannya? Aku tidak bawa makanan sama sekali."

Keduanya kini melirik kotak bekal berbungkus kain hijau milik Junsu yang sejak tadi tergeletak begitu saja di dekat pintu. Dengan segera Junsu mengambil benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. Bertengkar dengan Yoochun membuatnya sampai lupa dengan rasa laparnya.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bawa makanan. Kalau lapar coba saja keluar dari sini." Junsu kini mulai mendudukan diri di sebuang bangku yang terletak di dekat jendela, ingin tetap mengawasi sepasang kekasih di bawah sana sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Kau pelit sekali bebek." Yoochun pun mengikuti Junsu lalu duduk di hadapan namja gempal itu sambil sesekali melirik kotak bekal yang tergolong cukup besar itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu, jidat! Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan panggilan bebek barusan? Namja setampan diriku sangat tidak cocok mendapat panggilan aneh seperti itu."

Yoochun yang mendengar pengakuan kepada diri sendiri dari Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil, lucu juga namja satu ini, pikir Yoochun. Sifatnya yang terkadang suka iseng membuatnya jadi makin ingin menggoda Junsu.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Bokongmu jadi terlihat mirip sekali dengan pantat bebek saat sedang berjalan." Junsu yang mendengarnya kembali ingin menjambak rambut Yoochun karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup memalukan itu.

"Dasar Park bodoh! Mesum! Bahkan bokong seorang namja pun kau pandangi. Ini pelecehan seksual namanya!" tawa Yoochun pun hampir saja pecah melihat wajah malu-malu Junsu yang tidak dikiranya ternyata manis juga.

"Aku tidak perduli bokong itu milik namja atau yeoja, kalau enak dipandangi ya aku pandangi haha." Tidak menunggu lama namja cassanova itu pun mendapat geplakan indah dari Junsu menggunakan tutup kotak bekalnya. Predikat mesum memang sangat pantas didapat oleh namja di hadapannya itu, pikir Junsu.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup saja mulutmu yang mesum itu Park."

Mengabaikan Yoochun yang makin membuatnya kesal, namja gempal itu kini dengan santainya mulai memakan bekalnya yang terlihat sangat lezat dan tergolong banyak itu, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang juga sedang makan siang sekarang. Yoochun yang sedang menahan lapar hanya bisa memandangi semua makanan yang menggoda perutnya itu masuk satu persatu ke dalam mulut Junsu. Makin lama tanpa disadarinya yang menjadi objek pandangannya sekarang berubah menjadi bibir namja di hadapannya yang terus mengunyah makanan itu.

' _Kupikir bokongnya saja yang bagus, tapi bibirnya juga menarik ternyata.'_ Yoochun pun terkejut sesaat setelah menyadari apa yang sedang ia lamunkan. Bisa-bisanya ia yang terkenal sebagai pria yang mudah menaklukkan hati para yeoja itu malah menyukai namja seperti Junsu. Apalagi Junsu yang malah menyimpan rasa tidak suka padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Park? Biar kuberi tau kau, selapar apapun dirimu aku tidak akan berbagi makananku denganmu. Sedikit pun!" mendengar peringatan Junsu membuat kepala Yoochun terkulai lemas di atas meja. Dia sendiri pun merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak terpikir untuk membawa makanan, padahal makan siang Yunho saja dengan rajinnya ia belikan.

"Pelit sekali. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tubuhmu tetap montok seperti sekarang padahal kau sering sekali bermain sepak bola."

"Tubuhku tidak montok, ini tubuh proporsional seorang namja sehat." Yoochun hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sepertinya memang kebiasaan Junsu untuk memberi pengakuan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Junsu-ah, apa kau benar-benar tega membuatku kelaparan seperti ini? Aku tentu saja ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, tapi karena kau terjatuh menimpaku, kunci ruangannya jadi terjatuh. Jadi bisa dibilang setengahnya juga karena salahmu kan."

Junsu terlihat memikirkannya sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga sadar akan kesalahannya, tapi karena salah satu pelaku yang terlibat adalah Yoochun, sahabat dari namja yang tidak ia sukai, Junsu jadi enggan mengakuinya. Tapi melihat Yoochun yang sepertinya memang kelaparan, hatinya yang mudah sekali merasa kasihan akhirnya luluh juga.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengambil beberapa makananku, tapi jangan ambil yang ini, yang ini, ah yang ini juga, dan ini juga tidak boleh, yang satu ini juga jangan, dan yang ini dilarang keras." jelas Junsu sambil menunjuki makanannya, yang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi makanan yang boleh dimakan Yoochun hanyalah sayuran.

"Kau sebenarnya niat berbagi denganku tidak sih?!"

"Kau yang minta kenapa jadi kau yang cerewet sih! Sudahlah jangan banyak protes, kalau lapar ambil saja makanan yang tidak aku tunjuk tadi."

Dengan terpaksa Yoochun hanya mengambil sayuran yang ada di kotak bekal Junsu. Bukannya ia tidak suka sayuran, tapi melihat lauk lain yang terlihat sangat lezat yang ada disana membuatnya ingin juga mencicipinya.

"Tidak kah kau merasa dirimu sedikit kejam, Junsu-ah?" tanya Yoochun sambil terus melahap semua sayuran yang ada karena perutnya sudah terlalu lapar.

"Aku tidak mau berbagi makanan yang kusuka denganmu."

"Sedikit pun?"

"Yaah... mungkin kalau sedikit saja tidak masalah." Yoochun pun mulai tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya ia bisa makan daging yang kelihatan sangat enak itu pikirnya. Belum sempat tangannya berhasil mencomot daging tersebut, sumpit Junsu sudah lebih dulu melindungi makanan berharganya itu.

"Aku memang membolehkanmu, tapi tetap aku yang akan memilihkannya, kau tidak boleh mengambil sembarangan." setelah berpikir sejenak makanan apa yang ikhlas ia berikan pada Yoochun, namja itu kemudian menyumpitnya lalu berniat memberikannya pada Yoochun, yang malah dibalas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar membuat Junsu kebingungan.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Junsu.

"Bukannya kau ingin menyuapiku?" tanya balik Yoochun yang sudah merasa sangat percaya diri akan disuapi oleh Junsu.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot menyuapimu?! Lagipula itu kekanakan dan memalukan sekali." Yoochun pun mau tidak mau mengambil makanan dari sumpit Junsu lalu memakannya. Tidak salah perkiraannya jika bekal milik Junsu memanglah sangat enak.

"Oh iya, tentang suap-suapan, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku memberi ide kepada Yunho agar meminta Jaejoong mau menyuapi bekal miliknya."

Junsu tiba-tiba melongo dibuatnya, bahkan sumpitnya yang sudah hampir mencapai mulut itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Bodoh sekali idenya Park Yoochun ini pikirnya.

"Kau pikir mereka sekarang umur berapa masih saja suap-suapan. Kalau mau memberi ide berilah yang bagus dan tidak memalukan, Park."

"Kau dan Yunho sama saja tidak memiliki sisi romantis jadi tidak mungkin mengerti betapa indahnya ideku ini."

Junsu hanya cengo mendengarnya, percaya diri sekali namja satu ini pikrinya.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku yakin Joongie tidak akan mau melakukannya."

"Kau yakin? Jaejoong kan sempat mendapat pertolongan dari Yunho jadi saat Yunho meminta hal manis seperti itu tentu saja akan segera Jaejoong lakukan."

"Tapi Joongie sangat pemalu, jika si Jung itu yang memintanya tentu saja akan membuatnya menjadi semakin malu."

Keduanya kini saling tatap-menatap, bersikeras dengan pendapat masing-masing tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Yoochun yang merasa kekanakan sekali akhirnya terpikir sebuah ide yang cukup gila.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh?"

"Ya, jika Yunho mengatakannya dan Jaejoong mau menyuapinya berarti aku yang menang, kalau Jaejoong tidak menyuapi Yunho sampai bekalnya habis maka kau yang menang. Dan yang menang bebas menentukan apapun yang ia mau dari yang kalah."

"Oke, aku setuju. Kalau aku yang menang, kau dilarang menunjukkan wajahmu di depanku lagi. Selamanya!"

"Kejam sekali, tapi terserah lah. Kalau begitu jika aku yang menang..." Yoochun terdiam sejenak, membuat Junsu memasang wajah penasaran yang menurut Yoochun terlihat lucu itu. "Jika aku yang menang, kau harus mau menjadi pacarku."

"HAH?!" lengkingan Junsu kembali terdengar membahana membuat telinga Yoochun kembali berdenging untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku harus menjadi pacarmu jika aku kalah?!" protes Junsu yang sangat tidak terima. Hukuman dari Yoochun malah sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hukuman yang ia berikan.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas begitu kalau kau merasa pendapatmu yang benar."

"Me-memang benar... tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau tidak yakin dengan pendapatmu?"

Junsu yang merasa tersulut tentu saja tanpa berpikir kembali akan mempertahankan pendapatnya, ini juga demi harga dirinya yang sangat berharga pikirnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak takut dan tetap yakin. Baiklah, aku setuju."

Keduanya pun akhirnya bersalaman dengan tatapan yakin, walau dalam hati masing-masing merasa sangat cemas jika pada akhirnya dirinya lah yang kalah.

Di tempat lain, pasangan YunJae yang sempat tenggelam dari cerita ini sedang menikmati makan siang indah mereka yang terasa kaku, sama seperti biasa.

Karena pagi tadi Yoochun tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya dan memberi tau jika Junsu tidak bisa makan siang bersamanya karena memiliki urusan dengan sahabat kekasihnya itu, mau tidak mau akhirnya Jaejoong terpaksa makan sendiri di tempat biasa ia makan siang ini. Namun tidak lama datanglah Yunho yang tiba-tiba menyapanya lalu duduk disampingnya sambil mengatakan kalau ia akan menemani Jaejoong makan siang.

Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba kedatangan sang kekasih tercinta tentu saja terkejut sekaligus sangat senang. Makan siang tanpa Junsu memang terasa sepi, tapi jika ditemani Yunho perasaannya sekarang terasa ramai sekali dipenuhi kebahagiaan, walaupun suasana yang mereka ciptakan sangatlah sepi dan hening.

Jaejoong yang bingung harus mengatakan apa akhirnya hanya terus memakan bekalnya dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik Yunho yang memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia obrolkan tapi Jaejoong terlalu malu untuk memulainya duluan, apalagi jika mengingat pesan selamat tidur mereka semalam. Yunho hanya mengiriminya tiga buah kata tapi Jaejoong membalasnya cukup panjang, sungguh memalukan sekali pikirnya. Sekarang Yunho pasti berpikir jika Jaejoong aslinya adalah namja yang cerewet.

"Jae..."

"I-iya?" Jaejoong cukup terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba bersuara, karena pikirannya saat ini sedang terbang mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Itu... maaf jika pesanku semalam mengganggumu. Apa kau terbangun karena mendengar pesan masuk pada jam segitu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku malah baru saja akan tidur saat kau mengirimku pesan. Timingmu tepat sekali Yunho-ssi."

Yunho yang mendengarnya jadi terkejut. Jadi Jaejoong baru tidur pada jam segitu? Tidak diduganya karena menurutnya itu cukup larut juga. Tapi syukurlah jika ternyata kebodohannya semalam malah membuatnya tepat waktu mengirim pesan selamat tidur untuk Jaejoong.

"Baguslah jika memang tidak mengganggumu."

"Itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Malah pesanmu semalam... membuatku... sangat senang..." ucap Jaejoong jujur sambil menyembunyikan wajah malu-malunya yang kini sudah memerah hebat. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan karena terlalu malu untuk mengucapkannya, tapi Yunho yang duduk tepat disampingnya itu dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lupa mengirimimu pesan selamat tidur tiap malam." janjinya sambil tersenyum kecil yang sayang sekali tidak dapat dilihat Jaejoong karena terlalu sibuk menunduk. Hati Yunho kini dipenuhi kebahagiaan mendengar kalimat jujur Jaejoong, ditambah melihat wajah manis kekasihnya yang sedang memerah membuatnya gemas sendiri ingin menciumi pipi tersebut.

Keduanya kini kembali terdiam karena tidak tau harus membicarakan apa lagi. Yunho tiba-tiba saja teringat pesan Yoochun pagi tadi mengenai rencana makan siang yang sudah dibuat sahabatnya itu. Yoochun sempat membisikkan kalau ia harus meminta Jaejoong untuk menyuapinya demi membuat moment indah bersama. Pagi tadi Yunho merasa percaya diri kalau ia akan bisa melakukannya, tapi kepercayaan dirinya kini mulai luntur karena berdekatan dengan Jaejoong saja sudah membuatnya deg-degan.

Yunho melirik ke arah kotak bekal biru milik Jaejoong yang isinya terlihat sudah hampir habis. Beberapa suapan lagi makanan kekasihnya itu akan benar-benar habis dan kesempatannya meminta sebuah suapan dari Jaejoong pun akan gagal. Yunho kembali dalam mode kegalauannya karena bingung kalimat bagaimana yang harus ia ucapkan agar Jaejoong mau menyuapinya.

Sementara Jaejoong pun sama saja, sesekali dia melirik makan siang Yunho yang hanya sebungkus roti keju dan sebotol teh. Padahal kan Yunho orang kaya, kenapa tidak membeli makanan yang lebih mahal dan lezat? Tapi melihat kekasihnya hanya memakan roti membuat Jaejoong merasa kasihan juga pada Yunho. Yunho harus lebih banyak makan makanan lain yang bergizi dan lebih mengenyangkan.

"Yunho-ssi, bisa buka mulutmu sebentar?"

Yunho yang mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kirinya, menatap Jaejoong bingung. Pikirannya yang masih saja sibuk memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang bagus menjadi terhenti demi mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?"

"Err... itu... pokoknya buka saja mulutmu sebentar dan agak lebar."

Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti akhirnya mau saja menurut dan mulai membuka mulutnya cukup lebar, menunggu apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan dengan mulutnya itu.

 _HOUP_

Satu meatball kini berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho setelah Jaejoong dengan cepat menyuapkan makanan miliknya kepada mulut terbuka Yunho. Sedangkan yang mendapat suapan jadi terkejut sambil mengunyah meatball yang ternyata sangat enak itu. Apa Jaejoong sedang membaca pikirannya yang ingin disuapi itu? pikirnya jadi curiga.

"Kau hanya memakan roti saja dan kupikir rasa rotinya pasti akan membosankan, jadi aku akan membagi bekalku jika kau mau." ucap Jaejoong yang kali ini memberanikan diri menatap Yunho walaupun ia sangat yakin jika wajahnya sudah kembali memerah saat ini. Yunho pun balik menatap mata doe besar itu karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jaejoong lakukan.

Keduanya hanya terdiam karena bingung harus memulai dari mana. Karena Yunho terlihat tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Jaejoong jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena perbuatan lancangnya barusan.

"Ta-tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Sepertinya selera kita mengenai makanan memang berbeda hehe—"

Gantian kini Jaejoong yang terkejut karena perbuatan Yunho. Baru saja ia akan menyuapkan kembali bekalnya ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggenggam tangannya lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut namja tampan itu, membuat wajah keduanya kini berjarak sangat dekat.

Jaejoong yang salah tingkah dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajah malunya sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya karena kini jantung miliknya terasa ingin melompat karena terlalu cepat berdetak. Namun Jaejoong juga tersenyum senang, tidak hanya karena Yunho mau memakan makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu, tapi ia sempat memandangi dan mengagumi wajah sempurna seorang Jung Yunho dari dekat.

Sedangkan Yunho kini sibuk mensyukuri perbuatan dadakannya itu. Wajah Jaejoong yang dilihat dari dekat sangatlah sempurna pikirnya. Ingin rasanya menatap wajah mulus tanpa cacat yang sedang berwarna merah padam itu lebih lama lagi namun keburu Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya yang membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa.

"Bekalmu sangat enak, aku jadi ingin terus memakannya."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan kembali berani metapan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho mengangguk ringan sebagai balasan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau boleh menghabiskannya Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang masih tersisa sedikit makanannya lalu ditolak pelan oleh Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong kembali heran.

"Kau juga harus banyak makan, jadi untuk hari ini habiskan saja bekalmu. Besok kalau kau tidak kerepotan kau bisa membawa lebih untukku, aku ingin memakannya lagi."

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan merepotkanku. Malah aku akan sangat senang memasakkannya untukmu Yunho-ssi." ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat. Senang sekali rasanya mendengar sang kekasih ingin memakan masakannya lagi.

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan anggukan tidak lupa beserta senyuman manisnya. "Karena eomma sudah sibuk membuat sarapan pagi, bekal untuk appa dan Hyunjoong hyung jadi bekalku kubuat saja sendiri."

Yunho kini merasa sangat bangga memiliki kekasih yang pintar masak sekaligus rajin seperti Jaejoong. Tidak banyak namja atau bahkan yeoja seusia mereka di sekolah yang pandai memasak seperti Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya Yunho memamerkan semua kehebatan kekasihnya itu namun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi itu cukup memalukan.

Sebagai ungkapan bangganya, Yunho dengan lembut mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong sambil mengamati wajah merah kekasihnya yang berusaha sekuat tenaga melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Terimakasih karena ingin membuatkannya untukku, tapi jangan sampai memaksakan dirimu ya." Jaejoong pun hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan.

Sungguh banyak kejutan yang ia dapatkan sejak tadi malam hingga saat ini. Entah kejutan apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan nanti, tapi saat ini Jaejoong hanya ingin merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan Yunho yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan waktu sedikit saja untuk menikmati moment indah mereka saat ini.

Di lain tempat di sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga, terlihat dua orang yang kini berdiri di depan jendela, menatapi dua orang di bawah sana dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Jika salah satunya kini mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil memasang tampang puas akan kemenangannya, namja satunya malah memasang wajah horor dengan tampang yang memucat, tidak percaya dengan adegan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan barusan.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi kekasihku, Kim Junsu."

"NOOOOO!" lengkingan khas lumba-lumba milik seorang namja bernama Kim Junsu terdengar sangat keras, namun kali ini diabaikan Yoochun karena ia masih terlalu senang dengan kemenangannya dan keberhasilan sahabatnya di bawah sana.

' _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caranya aku jelaskan semua ini kepada Joongie? Dia pasti akan sangat terkejut jika tau sekarang aku berstatus sebagai kekasih dari namja yang tidak kusukai ini.'_

' _Aku tau Yunho hanya akan merasa aneh tanpa rasa terkejut sama sekali jika aku menceritakan semua ini padanya, tapi aku akan tetap menceritakan padanya hahaha.'_

Dan sekarang mari tinggalkan saja pasangan tidak jelas yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka ini. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang telah mendengar suara bel berbunyi nyaring kini beranjak dari duduk nyaman mereka lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas masing-masing. Keduanya merasa banyak kemajuan untuk hubungan mereka di hari ini, dan terus berharap mendapat lebih banyak lagi kebahagiaan di hari-hari mereka berikutnya.

~END~

Kita bertemu lagi di chapter baru ini kawan-kawan semua ^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Terlalu banyak adegan YooSu daripada YunJae? Awalnya memang berniat seperti itu karena ini awal hubungan pasangan YooSu, jadi aku kasih porsi sedikit lebih banyak untuk mereka.

Tidak lupa ucapan terimakasihku untuk reader yang telah menyempatkan membaca dan tentu saja untuk yang telah memberi review dan memberiku semangat agar terus menulis ^^

Baiklah sampai sini dulu cuap-cuap author, kita bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, pai paaiiii~


End file.
